Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - How it all started
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A series of shorts detailing how the prank war between Ben and Mal started. I wanted to include these in my main story; however there is already a lot going on so I thought it would be better to do it like this. Enjoy! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Hot Sauce

**Hey guys, I'm just going to warn you that some of these stories might be short but I couldn't resist writing them. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

 _I'll get you back_ ; I thought to myself as I watched Mal rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Mal it's not funny" I said as I climbed out of the pool, fully clothed.

"It is" she shrieked as she tried to contend with her laughing.

"You shouldn't be so gullible" she said as she sat up and held her ribs.

"My ribs are aching!" she cried as she threw her head back.

"Mal you shouted out to me like you were drowning!" I stated as I walked up to her.

"Yes" she said nodding her head as she started to slowly help herself up off the floor.

"I decided to prank you; like you did to me not so long ago" she stated as her laughing started to ease.

"Yes well that was funny" I snapped as I placed both hands on my hips.

"I fail to see how putting flour in my hairdryer was funny Benjamin" she snapped back.

"Well you obviously missed the point" I dismissed as I watched as she stopped laughing and started to scowl at me instead.

"Like you are now?" she teased.

"Hmph" I puffed as I crossed my arms across my chest. Me and Mal had been in a relationship for just over a year now; I loved her dearly but at times she annoyed the living daylights out of me. However as I looked into her beautiful little face I knew that I wouldn't be mad at her for very long - we never were when we pranked each other. And boy Mal didn't half give as good as she got.

"Let me guess it's a good thing that you love me?" she teased as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes" I agreed.

"I'll make it up to you" she flirted and before I could say or do anything she quickly stepped closer to me and pulled the collar of my blazer to her. She looked at me for a couple of seconds before she smirked and then pressed her lips against mine. I automatically moved my lips against hers and as I went to move my arms around her waist she pulled away and stopped me. I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly winked at me and shoved me backwards.

"MAL!" I shouted as my arms swung around in the air and then Mal disappeared as I fell back into the freezing cold water. I quickly resurfaced and I started to grimace at her.

"Yes my lovely?" She teased as she resisted the urge to laugh again.

"You need to be careful" I warned her as I started to wade me way back towards her through the water.

"Why?" she asked as she pulled one brow up.

"You will start a prank war and I will win" I stated as I stood in front of her.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Benjamin I think you underestimate me" she laughed.

"You want to declare a prank war be my guest" she stated smugly.

"But I will win" she added as her smug grin got bigger.

"You on" I stated and an idea came to me; fingers crossed she would fall for it.

"Shake on it?" I asked innocently. I watched as Mal went to shake my hand for a couple of seconds and then she faltered and pulled her hand quickly away from me.

"Do you think I just came off the Isle yesterday?" she stated as she stepped away from the edge of the pool.

"What?" I asked still trying to play innocent.

"I grab your hand you pull me in; I'm not that stupid Ben" she stated as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Nearly got you" I stated.

"Nearly" she agreed.

"Anyway I'm going to get ready for dinner" she stated as she turned to leave.

"Ok" I said as I started to climb out of the pool for the second time.

"Love you" she called back.

"Love you too you little minx!" I called after her. Even I couldn't resist laughing as I heard her giggle as she left the pool room. After she had left another thought entered my mind; _two_ _can play at that game Mal; and it's only just getting started!_

* * *

All the way through getting ready I thought about how I was going to get Mal back and then it hit me - hot sauce. Last time Mal came over for dinner with my parents we had spicy chicken burgers and she didn't like that much spice on her food. Funnily enough that is what we were having this evening; I know that I was being evil but if she wanted a prank war she was going to get one. So I left my room to go and see her so I could escort her down to dinner; when I knocked on the doorway I noticed that she was lying on her stomach on her bed.

"Yeah" she answered as she continued to draw on one of her many drawing pads that was littered around her room.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked sincerely. I watched as she slowly looked up and then turned her head. I watched as her eyes narrowed slightly at the tone I had just used but I decided to not acknowledge it too much.

"What?" I asked as she slowly climbed off the bed and looked me up and down.

"Nothing" She said politely. I knew that I was confusing her and part of me loved it. I loved the fact that I could maybe get one over on her.

"Coming my love?" I said as I offered her my arm. I could tell by her face that she thought something was up; _if only she knew!_

"Yeah" she answered as she took my arm and she let me lead her from the room; still unbeknownst to her that she was about to get pranked.

* * *

"So how was everyone's day?" my mother asked after we had all sat down at the dining table.

"Pleasant; a lot of laughs eh Ben?" Mal teased.

"Whatever" I stated sarcastically.

"What's happened now?" my father asked.

"Mal decided to prank me by making me believe that she was drowning in the pool; when I got in there she pushed me in" I said sourly.

"I see" my father stated as he tried not to laugh.

"Well I would say that's not very nice Mal however I'm guessing you needed to get him back?" my father said to Mal.

"Yes Adam" Mal confirmed.

"Ok" he replied.

"Fair game" he laughed.

"Father!" I snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"You are meant to side with me" I stated bluntly.

"I suppose so" he agreed.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Ben I think you are taking this prank a little too seriously" Mal said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Maybe" I sighed.

"However" my mother started.

"Yes Mother?" I prompted.

"Your father is right you two are always trying to get each other back; it's either all lovely dovey or pranking each other" my mother noted.

"Something wrong with that?" Mal asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" I said as I took her right hand in mine.

"No there's not" I said with a smile.

"It's nice to see that someone can keep up with Ben" my mother teased. I took my eyes off Mal and looked at my mother; I knew what she meant. If I was pranking Mal I was leaving them and the servants alone.

"Don't you mean he keeps up with me?" Mal teased. I then watched as Mrs Potts left the room after she had poured us all drinks. I then realised that if I wanted to do this prank I had to be quick.

"I'm just going to get a drink, you want one?" I asked Mal as I hastily stood up.

"Ben you already have one?" Mal said as she pointed to my drink.

"I want another one" I stated.

"So?" I asked.

"No thank you" Mal replied politely. I quickly walked into the kitchen and was greeted with Mrs Potts putting the final touches on our food.

"Your majesty; I'm sorry I didn't know you were all ready to eat" she said quickly as she realised that I was stood there.

"Kinda" I said as I looked down at the four plates in front of her.

"Mrs Potts can you help me?" I asked quietly as I hoped that Mal was too involved in conversation with my parents for her hypersenses to hear me.

"I can try" she relied politely.

"I want to prank Mal" I advised.

"Which one is her food?" I said pointing to the plates. I watched as Mrs Potts started to grin at me as she shook her head.

"That one" she said pointing to the plate that was nearest to me.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled the plate closer to me.

"I am surmising that I will need to make another plate for her?" Mrs Potts asked as I went and got the milk from the fridge.

"Yeah please" I said as I opened the cupboard and got the extra hot hot sauce.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she started to get the second plate ready for Mal.

"Putting hot sauce on her food and in the milk" I said as I poured the hot sauce in the milk and shook it up so you couldn't tell that the hot sauce was there.

"I know she will come for it" I said as I placed the milk back into the fridge.

"Young love" Mrs Potts laughed as she watched me pour hot sauce on the plate and on Mal's chicken burger.

"Make sure she gets that one" I said as I pushed the bun back on to the burger.

"Ok" she said as I poured myself another drink so Mal wouldn't click on.

"I'll bring hers out first" she offered.

"Thank you" I said as I left the kitchen.

"You took your time?" I heard Mal say.

"I was just speaking to Mrs Potts" I stated as I sat back down next to her.

"I see" she replied as Mrs Potts entered the room with mine and Mal's plates.

"Here you go" she said as she placed both plates down in front of me and Mal.

"Thank you" we both replied.

"I'll be a moment with yours" I heard Mrs Potts tell my mother and father before she left the room.

"That's strange" Mal noted.

"What is?" I asked hoping that Mal hasn't clicked on yet.

"Doesn't she normally serves your parents first?" Mal asked.

"Does she?" I asked dismissively.

"Ben" she stated sternly.

"What's up?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes at me. I could tell that she was trying to figure out what was happening; fingers crossed she wouldn't be able to until it was too late.

"Nothing" I stated and I couldn't help but grin at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she started to get irritated with me.

"Nothing" I repeated as I picked up my burger and started to eat it.

"Apparently" I added as I swallowed the piece of burger that was in my mouth.

"Hmmm" she said watching me and then her eyes widened as Mrs Potts served my parents their food.

"What have you done to this?" She said as she pointed to her food.

"Nothing" I said as I faked feeling hurt.

"Ben don't lie" she snapped.

"I'm not" I countered.

"Ben you know I have hypersenses" she warned me.

"Yes" I replied.

"This doesn't smell like it does last time" she said as she smelt her food. I had to resist the urge to laugh at her then; I knew she was close but I needed to make sure she ate it.

"Mrs Potts just said she's tried a new recipe" I said as I took another bite.

"I see" she said and thankfully she looked convinced.

"I suppose that's ok" she said as she picked up her burger and took a bite out of it. I took another bite of my burger and I heard a clatter and I had to stop myself from laughing. Mal had dropped her burger on to her plate and was now taking in deep breaths; and her eyes were widened which told me that she was starting to feel the burn of the hot sauce.

"What's wrong Mal?" I asked innocently.

"Wow!" She said as she took a large sip of her drink.

"That's hot" she noted as stuck her tongue out before taking another drink.

"Is it?" I asked smugly.

"Mine's not" I added. I watched as Mal watched me for a few seconds and then she finally clicked on.

"You" she accused as she placed her glass down. I then watched as she reached to be sick and I pursed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh.

"I'm going to be sick" Mal said and this made me laugh.

"Ben what have you done?" I heard my mother ask as Mal continued to cough.

"Nothing" I stated as Mal took another drink.

"Benjamin!" My mother warned me.

"Ok" I said as I laughed.

"So I might have tampered with her food a little bit" I finally admitted.

"You what?" Mal asked incredulously.

"What did you-"she started but resisted the urge to be sick.

"Do?" She asked.

"I put hot sauce on your food" I admitted smugly.

"Oh Ben!" Mal stated and she quickly got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Where has she gone?" My father asked.

"To get the milk" I said grinning at him.

"Why are you grinning like that?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped by a loud noise.

"BEN!" Mal roared from the kitchen.

"You've put it in the milk as well haven't you?" My mother asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Benjamin really!" My mother snapped as Mal walked in. As I looked at her I started to feel scared; if looks could kill I would be dead.

"I am going to kill" Mal started to croak.

"You" she finished between breaths as she sat down next to me.

"Ben I'm going to be sick" she informed me as she put her head in her hands.

"What's the matter Mal?" I teased.

"Can't keep up?" I laughed.

"You don't know who your messing with" she warned me.

"Threaten me all you want to but you didn't expect me to do that" I stated.

"No" she agreed.

"And you won't expect what I am going to do either" she said as she finally looked up at me.

"I love it when she gets all feisty" I told my parents.

"Hmph" Mal puffed.

"Prank war on?" I asked her.

"Prank war on" she confirmed as Mrs Potts took away her plate and replaced it with the new one.

"What have you done to this one?" She asked me sarcastically.

"Nothing" I stated.

"I promise he hasn't touched this one" Mrs Potts promised as she went to leave the room.

"Ok" Mal said.

"But I don't feel as hungry now" she said as she looked down at her food.

"Drama Queen" I muttered which made her slap my wrist.

"Your for it now Florian" she warned me as she took one of my drinks.

"Hit me with your best shot Bertha" I laughed as we continued with our meal.


	2. Tattoo

**Hey guys, thank you for your patience for waiting for me to get this chapter to you; I'm now juggling writing five stories (including this one) so I might take it a while to get them to you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I let a couple of weeks go by since Ben decided to put hot sauce in my food and over this time I thought of how to get him back; and an idea came to me. However I had to plan it right and thankfully luck was on my side.

Ben was going out on a night out with the guys as he rarely was able to do this; and to be honest I was a little bit wary of him going out without me. I knew that other girls looked at him and thought that I wasn't good enough for him. So after some thought I decided to use this to my advantage; of course I know that Ben would never cheat on me or even look at anyone else.

This prank was planned so perfectly; because due to not seeing Ben on Saturday I was going to see him in Sunday instead. So on Sunday morning I quietly teleported into Ben's bathroom and I picked up a hand towel and placed it under the tap. I rinsed it out a little bit and then snuck into Ben's bedroom.

When my eyes landed on Ben I grinned at what I saw; Ben was lying on his back with his arms exposed so it was going to make this prank really easy.

As I stood next to his bed I placed the spray can of deep heat on the side and slid my hand into my pocket I pulled out the fake tattoo that I had made earlier on of some random girl's name and I slowly placed it onto Ben's left forearm. I froze as Ben stirred in his sleep but then sighed to myself as he didn't wake up.

I then pushed down the transfer down little bit and then pushed the damp washcloth against the tattoo for ten seconds. I then slowly pulled the washcloth away and placed it on the side; I then slowly pulled the back of the transfer away and grinned when I saw that it has worked. I then placed the rubbish in my pocket and picked up the deep heat. _Please don't wake up_ I thought to myself as I quickly sprayed the tattoo. _God he must have had a lot to drink_ I thought to myself as I admired my handy work. As I slowly stepped back I picked up the washcloth and stepped away from Ben and before I walked into the bathroom I smiled at myself. _You definitely didn't see this one coming Florian_ I thought to myself as I teleported back into my bathroom with a smirk on my face.

* * *

"Hello Mal" I heard Belle say as I walked into the entrance hall.

"Hello Belle" I replied politely.

"Is Ben up yet?" I asked.

"I think so; even though he did get in quite late last night" she advised.

"I guessed by some of the texts I was getting" I laughed.

"Is it ok if I go up and see him?" I asked.

"Yeah that should be ok" Belle said and I walked towards the staircase and quickly walked up them. I knew that Ben was up as he text me when he woke up; however I could tell that something was worrying him. I knew that he would be worrying that he has someone's name tattooed on him and he knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"Hey" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey" he said as he suddenly turned around and I noted that he looked startled.

"Feeling rough?" I teased as I walked into his bedroom.

"You could say that" he said as he itched the back of his head with his left hand and it was at this point when I noticed that he was wearing a thin dark blue jumper.

"Is something wrong Ben?" I asked as I sat on his bed and watched him.

"No" he said as he turned and looked at me.

"Should there be?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't think so" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"You just seem on edge" I advised as I reached over and slid my hand into his.

"Do I?" He asked nervously. I had to resist the urge to laugh at him; I knew that he would be panicking inside his head as he was thinking I was going to be upset when I saw his 'tattoo'. Well if this happened in really I would be upset; but because I was the one that did it I knew better. However I had the experience of getting people to believe me so I knew the performance that I was about to do would startle Ben and it would make us even in our prank war.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"It's probably because of the headache" he quickly said as he nervously looked down.

"I see" I replied.

"So a day in then?" I asked hopefully.

"Erm" he said.

"Yeah" he said as he looked up at me and smiled at me. However the smile didn't look right; it didn't quite reach his eyes. I started to feel guilty for doing this prank; I could tell that he was really panicking and I knew that he was worrying about how I was going to react.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you not want to spend time with me?" I asked sadly.

"No I do" he urged.

"It doesn't look like it; I thought you would be excited to see me as we haven't seen each other properly for nearly a week" I stated.

"I am" he pressed.

"Then what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing" he replied as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry I'm being weird love" he said.

"I'm not used to drinking" he laughed. I suddenly felt bad for him and wanted to give him a hug.

"Come here Ben" I said as I opened my arms and he slid closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Want some cuddle time?" I asked into his shoulder as he rested his head on my right shoulder.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Well let's get more comfortable" I said as I pulled away. I slowly stood up and shrugged out of my jacket and slid my shoes off before I climbed onto the bed; I slid my phone out of my pocket and placed it next to me and watched as Ben did the same.

"Aren't you warm with that jumper on?" I asked as I slid next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"No" he answered nervously which made me look up at him.

"Ben you're sweating" I noted.

"I'm fine" he said dismissively.

"Come on" I stated as I pulled away from him.

"Take it off" I stated as I slid my hands onto the bottom of the jumper so I could help him remove the jumper.

"No thank you" he said as he pulled me back to him so he could prevent me from pulling the jumper off him.

"Ben why are you acting so weird for?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in mock confusion.

"I'm not" he disagreed.

"You are" I pressed.

"Let me make it up to you" he said and he used two fingers to push the point of my chin up so he could press his lips against mine. I fell into the kiss instantly and I felt Ben's hand drop from my face and both arms captured my waist. Me and Ben fell into a series of long and loving kisses; but if I didn't know better I would have thought there is something wrong. As the guilt started to build up I decided to move this prank along a little bit so I dropped my hands from his neck and dropped them to his chest. As Ben started to deepen the kiss for the fourth time I then slid my hands down his arms and as I pulled them back up his arms I purposely made sure my hands 'accidently' caught his jumper so his sleeves slid up a little bit. I felt Ben freeze and we broke apart and he quickly tried to pull his sleeve down; however unfortunately for him I had seen the tattoo.

"What is that?" I asked as I grabbed Ben's arm. He went to pull his arm away but I tightened my grip on his wrist and abruptly pulled his sleeve up so I could have a better look.

"Ben" I said as my eyes widened and I pretended to start to panic.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked slowly.

"Erm" he said slowly.

"Is there something you want to tell me Ben?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Erm" he repeated.

"Ben have you cheated on me?" I dared to ask him.

"No I don't think so" he said nervously as he looked down.

"You don't think so?" I asked incredulously.

"Well it's a good thing that you are so certain isn't it?" I spat as I flung his arm back at him.

"Ben" I said as I made my voice break.

"I'm going to go" I said as I turned to climb off the bed.

"Mal" he pleaded as he tried to pull me back to him.

"No Ben I never thought you would do this to me" I said as I let fake tears build up in my eyes.

"Mal I don't remember what happened last night; I know I had a drink last night. Obviously more than I thought because I don't remember any girl called Sarah or getting this done" he begged as tears started to build up in his eyes as well.

"Well something must have happened Ben; you wouldn't have got that otherwise" I said as I pulled away from him as he tried to get me to stay with him.

"Mal I don't know what to say; apart from I'm sorry" he said as his voice broke.

"So am I Ben" I said sadly as I looked away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked as his voice went up a pitch as he panicked.

"I don't know how I feel about this Ben" I stated.

"It's breaking my heart" I admitted as I looked away from him.

"Mal" he stated as he tried to pull me back into a hug.

"No don't" I said pulling myself out of his arms.

"That doesn't feel right" I said sadly as I looked down.

"Mal" he said and I stole a look up at him and he looked broken.

"Don't" I warned him as he tried to slide his hand into mine; he looked down as he pulled his hand back and I started to regret doing this prank.

"Mal I don't think anything happened" he muttered.

"That's the thing you don't really know do you?" I asked darkly.

"No I don't" he agreed.

"Mal" he said after a few minutes of us sitting in silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked as he finally looked up at me and he wiped some stray tears that were starting to flow down his cheeks.

"I don't know Ben" I said shaking my head.

"You know what I can't understand" I stated.

"What?" he questioned sadly.

"You don't even have my name tattooed on you and you go get drunk and get some sluts name tattooed on you" I spat.

"Mal I'm sorry" he repeated.

"I can't lose you; I really can't. If something has happened I am so sorry Mal and I will do anything to make it right" he said and he slid his hand into mine and this time I let him do this.

"I promise" he urged as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't know" I said as I wiped my eyes free from tears.

"Please Mal?" he begged.

"Ok" I muttered.

"I'm sure we can talk about it" I added.

"Yeah" he agreed and he looked a little bit happier now that I was willingly to speak to him about it. As I looked at Ben I decided that it was time to end this prank as he had suffered long enough; I just had to make sure I was quick to run.

"Hang on Ben" I said.

"What?" he said as his eyes widened.

"I'm going to get a tissue from the bathroom" I said as I pointed to my face.

"Ok" he said and he reluctantly let me slid off the bed and quickly walked into bathroom. I picked up another washcloth and rinsed it with water and drained it a little bit and then walked back into the room.

"What's that for?" Ben asked as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Your arm" I said pointed at it.

"Have you cleaned it yet?" I asked as I pulled the sleeve up again.

"Yeah" he confirmed as he reached over for the washcloth.

"Let me" I stated and I pressed the washcloth against his skin.

"Careful it's still burning" he said as he winced.

"I know it is" I said. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Ben finally broke the silence.

"How do you know that it is still burning?" he asked. I slowly looked up at him and resisted the urge to laugh at him,

"Because I did this" I said as I shifted myself as I knew that I needed to run when he finally clicked on.

"You what?" he asked incredulously.

"Watch" I said and I scrubbed the tattoo and when I pulled the wash cloth away part of the tattoo had come away.

"MAL!" Ben roared and I jumped away from him.

"Got you!" I stated cheekily as I ran to the other side of his bedroom so the couch was now between me and Ben.

"Come here you" he stated as he jumped off his bed and started to run after me.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you" he warned me sternly.

"You'll what?" I teased as we started to slowly circle the couch as I was trying to keep away from Ben as he was trying to catch me.

"Grrr" he growled at me.

"Just admit it I got you" I laughed.

"No" he snapped.

"1 - 1" I teased.

"It's a draw" I stated smugly.

"Grr" he growled and he ran at me and I had to duck and spin away from him as he nearly caught me.

"So close yet so far" I teased.

"Grrr" I heard him growl for the third time. Ben ran at me and I tried to jump away from him however this time I felt Ben's arms capture my waist as he pulled me to him.

"You were saying" he stated smugly as he picked me up and started to carry me towards his bed.

"Hmph" I puffed as he threw me onto the bed and I quickly rolled onto my back and shuffled up the bed.

"I will admit you had me there Mal; I thought I was going to lose you" he said sadly as he climbed on top of me.

"Sorry" I said as I pouted.

"But surely you know I love you and I'm not going anywhere" I said as we both adjusted ourselves on the bed so we could get more comfortable.

"I love you too" he stated as he smiled down at me.

"And I'm not going anywhere or doing anything with anyone else" he said as he placed both of his hands at either side of my head.

"Good" I stated smugly.

"Because you are mine" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And you are mine" he said as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Oh and Mal" Ben said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Yes Ben" I said smiling as I was happy that Ben had calmed down and wasn't too mad at me.

"If I get anyone's name tattooed on me it will be yours" he stated lovingly.

"It better be" I stated which made Ben chuckle. Ben pressed his lips to mine and we both fell into a make out session that only ended when his mother came in and awkwardly told us that our dinner was ready. When we turned to look at each other again we grinned at each other; yes I pranked Ben but I knew that deep down he would never cheat on me. We both loved each other very much and this is how it was going to stay.


	3. Flour and Water

**Hey guys, this story is going to be shorter than the ones previously posted; I couldn't drag it out for very long. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

*Ben's POV*

* * *

I had to wait a few weeks before I found the perfect opportunity to get Mal back for her sly tattoo prank, she still looked very happy with herself and I couldn't wait to change this. Me and Mal were going to spend the weekend together and today but she wasn't going to arrive until after dinner so I had plenty of time to prep for my prank. First of all I needed to get some flour and a grin spread across my face as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello your majesty" Mrs Potts said politely.

"Hello Mrs Potts" I replied.

"How can I help you today?" she asked as she stood and interlocked both of her hands in front of her.

"Have you got any bags of flour?" I asked.

"Of course" she advised.

"Can I ask what for?" she laughed.

"To get Mal back" I stated as a grin spread across my face.

"I see" she said.

"How much do you want?" she questioned.

"One bag please?" I asked.

"I'll go and get you one" she said.

"Thank you" I said as I watched as she turned and walked into the larder and she quickly came back with a small bag of flour. As she smiled at me she placed the bag on to the table and I knew she thought that I could do enough damage with this bag so I didn't need any more. I looked down at the bag and nodded to myself; this was more than enough for what I wanted it for.

"It's a good thing that you two love each other" she teased.

"I know" I agreed as I started to picture Mal's face after I pranked her.

"Well I am happy that you have both found each other; you both make each other very happy" Mrs Potts said which brought me back to reality.

"So am I" I stated lovingly.

"Mal is definitely my soul mate" I agreed.

"But that isn't going to stop me from pranking her" I laughed as I picked the bag of flour up and I turned to leave the kitchen; before I left I heard Mrs Potts laugh. I couldn't wait to see Mal later on; hopefully time would be on my side and it would be half one already.

* * *

I quickly ran up the stairs and went into my room to get the bag of water balloons that I had bought earlier this week. I then went upstairs and walked into the bedroom that was above Mal's and looked down and grinned. My mind started to imagine how my prank was going to work and I couldn't wait! _She is soo going to kill me_ I thought to myself.

I quickly walked into the bathroom and placed the flour and water balloons down and opened them and picked a blue and yellow balloon out. I only needed two. I highly doubted I would have the time to throw anymore at her. I messily half-filled them with flour and then filled them both with water and tied them and placed them in the sink.

I walked into Mal's room and picked up a piece of paper and quickly wrote _'2-1'_ on it. I knew that this would give me time to throw the water balloons at her as she was trying to figure this out. I folded the piece of paper and wrote _'Mal'_ on it and quickly walked out onto the balcony. I looked up and then roughly figured out where I would need Mal to stand; I then placed the note on the floor and grinned to myself as I left her room rubbing my hands together. _You are not going to know what's hit you Bertha!_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Ben Mal is here?" I heard my mother call from the entrance hall. A smirk spread across my face; _here goes_ I thought to myself.

"Ok" I called back as I quickly stood up and walked out of my office. My eyes quickly landed on Mal and I couldn't help smiling at her; I still couldn't believe that she was mine. I knew I was very lucky to have her as not many girlfriends would be ok with me pranking her as much; well she's not ok with it - she fights back just as hard!

"Hello" she said happily as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Hello" I replied as I started to walk up the stairs next to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I need to get something from upstairs" I answered.

"I'll not be long" I said as I pretended to walk towards my bedroom.

"Ok; I'm just going to put my things in my room" she informed me as she walked into her bedroom.

"Ok, see you soon love" I said as I pretended to walk into my bedroom. When I knew that she would be in her room and not notice me walking past I quickly ran out of my room and headed for the staircase. I needed to be quick; Mal could come looking for me!

I ran into the room and picked up the two water balloons from the bathroom along the way; I then slowly and carefully opened the balcony door and placed the water balloons down onto a table and pulled the table close to the ledge. I then pulled my phone out and rang Mal.

"Hello?" I heard her answer; I couldn't help but grin at how confused she sounded.

"Mal" I replied as I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I want to show you something" I stated.

"Right?" she said slowly.

"Go out on to the balcony I've left something there for you" I advised.

"Ok" she said and I ended the call. I then picked the blue balloon up and got it in position; I watched as Mal opened the balcony door and then walked out. I watched as she noticed the note on the ground and she picked it and read it.

"2 - 1" I heard her say out loud.

"Eh?" she said confused. I reached my arms out and took aim; _ready or not, here I come_ I thought to myself and I let go of the water balloon.

"What is that boy going on ab-" I heard her manage to get out before the water balloon dropped on her head and split open covering her with water and flour. I watched as she froze and the slowly looked up and she looked up at me.

"BEN!" she roared menacingly.

"Yes?" I said laughed and I swore I noticed that there was a dark glint in her eyes.

"I am going to kill-" she started and I quickly picked the yellow water balloon up and threw the other one and I watched as the water balloon collided with her face as it exploded.

"BEN!" she roared again as she used her hands to clear her face.

"Got you!" I laughed.

"Grrrrrrr" she growled as she grimaced at me.

"Just you wait Adams" I heard her mutter as she retreated back into her room to go and get changed out of her water and flour covered clothes.


	4. Flour and Water Payback

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I do know that it has been a while. Also I know that this is only a short one; but yet again I couldn't drag it out too much. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I decided to act quickly; after getting changed from Ben's stupid flour and water prank I decided to go to the garage. There was no way that I was going to let Ben get away with this; so after I went and got a large plastic bucket. As I headed for the kitchen I decided that I had to warn his parents and everyone so they knew what I was doing.

"Belle" I said as I walked into her library. I noticed that Adam was sat with her as well.

"Hello Adam" I quickly said.

"Hello Mal" he said and I noticed that both of them looked at the bucket in my hand.

"Yes Mal" Belle replied.

"I'm about to prank Ben; so just make sure no one apart from Ben goes into his office" I stated.

"Ok" Belle said as she and Adam shook their heads and they started to laugh.

"Thank you" I said and I quickly ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

After I got two bags of flour out of the kitchen I ran into the bathroom next to Ben's office; I knew that Ben was in his game's room as I told him that I would meet him there so I knew I had plenty of time. I quickly filled the bucket with flour and then filled it with water. I then quickly and quietly carried the bucket into Ben's office. I then placed the bucket down onto the floor and dragged one of Ben's office chairs to the doorway. I then closed the door enough so it would support the bucket. I quickly stepped down and struggled to lift the bucket but thankfully I managed it without spilling anything. I carefully balanced it onto the doorway and then jumped down from the chair and quickly placed it back from where it came from.

Now that my trap was in place I just needed to set my next part of my plan in motion. So I sat down on Ben's couch in his office and then pulled my phone out and quickly rang him.

"Hello" I heard him answer. I smiled to myself as I knew what performance I would need to give to make Ben to come down to his office. I know I probably should feel guilty but I had to settle the score so I kept my guilt at bay.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked after I didn't answer him.

"No" I said sadly.

"Mal is something wrong?" Ben asked as I heard concern start to embed itself into his tone of voice.

"Ben" I started.

"One of the reasons I came to see you today was because-" I started but stopped to let my voice break.

"Because?" He prompted slowly which told me that I now had his full attention.

"I need to talk to you about something" I admitted.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked quickly.

"I don't really want to talk over the phone" I said as I let my voice break again.

"Oh" Ben replied and I now knew that he would now be frantic with worry. I was even surprised that he hadn't come looking for me before now.

"Ok" he added after a few moments.

"Where are you? In your room?" He questioned.

"No" I replied as I shook my head.

"I'm in your office" I advised.

"My office?" Ben asked slowly.

"Why are you in there?" He asked nervously. I smiled to myself I now knew that Ben would be panic stricken because I was in his office; there was no way that this looked good to him which made it more believable for me.

"I thought it would be easier" I stated bluntly.

"Mal why do I not like the sound of this?" Ben asked slowly as panic started to show in his voice.

"Probably because your not" I said.

"Mal I'm starting to get really worried" Ben said and I heard him get off the couch.

"Just hurry down" I stated happy with my performance.

"It will be better face to face" I said as my hyper sense hearing heard the door to his games room open.

"Ok" he said.

"Bye" I said bluntly and I hung up on him. I turned to the door and quickly smiled as I heard his footsteps quickly run down the stairs and headed for his office.

"Mal what's wr-" he started as he opened the door but was stopped when the bucket full of flour and water fell on him. I watched as his eyes widened and his mouth opened with shock as he slowly looked at himself before his gaze fell onto me.

"Got ya!" I said as I burst out laughing.

"MAL!" Ben roared.

"GRRR!" He said as he stepped away from the doorway and towards me.

"Not nice is it?" I said as I stood up from the couch and slid my phone into my pocket.

"Hmmmm" I pressed as me and Ben walked towards each other.

"What's wrong?" Ben said as he looked at me and I could tell that he was still worried about what was wrong.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as I played dumb to what he had just said.

"What's wrong? He repeated.

"You just said that you needed to speak to me" he added.

"How else was I going to get you in here?" I teased as I tilted my head to one side.

"MAL!" He roared.

"I thought something was really wrong" he stated bitterly as he placed his phone on his desk.

"And there was" I stated dismissively.

"But now there's not" I said smugly.

"Eh?" Ben asked confused.

"The problem was I had a score to settle" I said.

"Now it's 2-2" I laughed as I took a closer look to his flour covered and drenched face.

"Hmph!" He puffed which made me laugh harder.

"Oh Ben" I said as I stopped laughing for a few seconds.

"The bucket look is so you" I teased. I watched as Ben slowly looked at the bucket that was balanced at an angle on his head before he looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come here you" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"BEN!" I shouted as he started to rub himself on me so I was now getting covered in flour and water again.

"NO!" I shrieked as he continued.

"I've just got changed" I stated as I tried to push him away.

"Well get changed again then" he teased as he looked down at me.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"Ha Ha!" He said smugly as he used his left hand to cover my face with flour.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"It's a good thing that I love you" I said as I wiped the flour from my face.

"Love you too my flour fairy" he said as he pulled me to him and he snuggled into my shoulder.

"Whatever flour beastie" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck as we shared a quick cuddle before we returned to our rooms to get changed...again


	5. Haircut

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as we can. I'm currently juggling five stories and proof reading. Sorry for the waffle! Also in this chapter I was going to end it a certain way however it started to flow and I didn't want to stop it. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I needed to get Mal back for getting me back for my flour and water prank however I knew that I needed to be patient. So I let a couple of weeks go by and as I did this I let my mind wander and finally the perfect prank came to my mind.

I had planned to spend the Sunday revising with Mal in her dorm for our History of Auradon pop quiz and I felt like this was an opportunity that I couldn't afford to miss.

So the day before I went into Auradon City Centre and walked into a shop called Fun and Fancies and thankfully I found what I was looking for - a purple wig. Thankfully it was very similar to Mal's hair colour so this would help me just nicely. _I will get you back my mischievous fairy, just you see if I don't!_

* * *

"Oh there you are" Mal said as she opened the door to her dorm.

"I thought you had forgotten about our study date" she teased as I walked into her dorm room and she closed the door behind me.

"As if I would" I laughed.

"Ben are you ok?" she asked and I froze. Mal had this thing of being able to click on when something was going on; I could only hope that I was going to be able to fool her.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Just a little bit tired" I quickly added.

"Ok" she answered.

"Do you need a quick cuddle?" she offered as she opened her arms to me.

"Yes" I said and I quickly stepped into her arms and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hmmm" I purred against her shoulder as I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

"My perfect fairy" I muttered.

"My perfect beast" she said as she pulled away and grinned up at me. I quickly pressed a kiss against her lips and stared into her eyes. Yes I loved Mal dearly and at the moment she was being adorable but this wasn't going to stop me from pranking her.

"So let's get this over and done with" I laughed as I loosened my arms around her waist.

"Don't sound too bored Ben; you are only spending time with me" she said sarcastically as she released my neck and stepped away from me.

"It's not that. I love spending time with you; just not revising" I confirmed.

"Yeah" she said absentmindedly as we both sat down at her desk.

"What are you currently working on?" I asked.

"Rebellion of sidekicks in the 1950's" she advised.

"Urgh!" I said as I pulled a funny face.

"I know" she replied bitterly as I pulled my file, text book and note pad out from my bag and started to flick through the pages until I found the same page that Mal was on.

* * *

"I'm just going to go to the toilet" I advised as I quickly stood up.

"Ok" I heard her reply and I slowly slid my bag across the floor to the foot of Mal's bed. I quickly went to the toilet and as I came back I quickly swept my hands onto Evie's desk and picked up a pair of scissors. I then pretended to get something out of my bag but instead I pulled out a few locks of the purple wig that I had already prepared. I then stood behind Mal, who was still too engrossed in her revision to notice that I was there and placed the scissors close to her head and I snapped the scissors shut.

"What on ear-" she started and she turned around and looked at me. I nervously held the scissors and part of the purple wig up in my hands and nervously smiled.

"You haven't" she started as she turned around fully and started to run her fingers through her hair.

"Erm" I muttered as I braced myself for a kick off.

"BEN!" she roared as she jumped out of her seat.

"Why would you even do that?" she snapped.

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought it would be funny" I finally answered.

"To cut my hair!" she snarled as she stepped towards me.

"You know that you didn't have to take it this far Ben" she spat which made me grin at her.

"Why are you grinning like that?" she asked menacingly.

"Got ya!" I laughed as I placed the scissors and purple hair down onto the table.

"BEN!" she roared.

"Get out!" she said as she shoved me.

"What?" I asked as my eyes widened. Yes this was a harsh prank but I didn't expect her to go this far.

"I said get out!" she pushing me harder which nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Whoa!" I said as I steadied myself.

"Do you not think that this is a bit of an overreaction?" I dared to ask.

"NO!" she shouted as tears started to form in her eyes.

"GET OUT!" she said and she quickly span around and stormed into her bathroom and slammed the door shut. I stood in her dorm in silence for a few seconds before I snapped back to reality; there was something else going on here. Otherwise Mal would have just shoved me and shouted at me and that would be the end of it. I knew that I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Mal" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Come on" I said after a few minutes after she didn't answer me.

"Come out" I pressed.

"I know that there is something else going on" I said as I started to panic. _Well done Ben! What have you done now?_

"Please come out and talk to me" I said as I knocked on the door harder.

"I won't know until you tell me" I said as I tried the door but it was locked.

"NO!" I heard Mal roar as her voice broke.

"Come on Dragon" I said as I tried the door again.

"I'm really sorry" I stressed.

"Let me make it better" I suggested.

"Please?" I begged.

"BEN LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted through the door.

"Mally" I said as I placed my hand on the door.

"Please?" I begged. I sighed as I heard the door unlock and the door opened and a red eyed and tearful Mal appeared.

"Oh Mal come here" I said as I stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. I started to regret doing this prank as I never meant to upset Mal like this. This obviously had another reason to upset her like this and this was never my intention.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" I said as I stroked her back slowly.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I tightened my arms around her. I felt her tears start to stain my t-shirt so I snuggled my face into her hair. We stood like this for a few minutes and I kept stroking her back and kissing the top of her head to calm her down.

"Will you forgive me?" I finally asked.

"Yeah" she said as she pulled away.

"Sorry I shouted" she said as she wiped her eyes. I then noticed that her face had gone white as a sheet as her body went rigid and her rib cage started to heave.

"Hey" I said as I pulled her back to me.

"Calm down" I said reassuringly.

"I can't help it" she panted.

"Ben I feel like I'm going to-" she started but then her body went limp as she fainted.

"MAL!" I shouted as I grabbed hold of her before she hit the ground. _Brilliant Ben! Best boyfriend of the year award goes to you!_

* * *

After Mal had fainted I struggled but I managed to pick her up and swing her into a bridal style hold and I carried her to her bed. I slid her onto her bed and I started to panic as she still hadn't woken up. My panic soon changed into relief as I started to smile as I watched her start to stir and her eyes lazily opened.

"Mal what happened?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to her and put her hand in mine.

"Nothing" she stated.

"Mal" I said bluntly.

"Please?" I begged.

"I don't want to go into it" she advised sadly as she sat up slowly.

"Please Mally?" I begged again.

"I won't know what I've done wrong if you don't tell me. I don't want to do it again" I said sadly as I pouted.

"Ben" she whined.

"Mal we prank each other all the time; yes you get annoyed with me but I've never seen you like that. You actually fainted as a consequence of it" I pressed.

"I know" she noted.

"If I tell you promise it stays between us" she begged.

"Yes" I promised with a small smile as I started to stroke the back of her hand.

"I mean it Ben even Evie doesn't know" she urged.

"Of course" I promised again.

"Fine" she puffed.

"I'm not going to go too much into it" she started.

"But" she added.

"As you know my mother is Mistress of Evil and she spent most of my life training me into being like her" she advised.

"Ok" I answered.

"So when I disappointed her or didn't try hard enough she would punish me" she started and I noticed that tears started to form in her eyes again. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong but then I clicked on.

"She cut your hair didn't she?" I muttered.

"Yes" she confirmed as she looked down.

"Now can we just forget this even happened?" she said as she quickly looked up at me.

"Yeah" I said as I nodded.

"Mal I am so sorry" I said as I brushed my nose against hers.

"It's ok you didn't know" she said as she shrugged.

"I haven't really told you what my relationship with my mother is really like so don't worry about it" she said as she looked down.

"Just no more haircuts" she stated as she pursed her lips together as she looked back at me.

"I won't" I promised.

"I will make it up to you" I suggested.

"You don't need to" she stated.

"Yes I do" I pressed.

"Ok" she said with a small smile.

"As you are so adamant" she teased.

"And Ben" Mal started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes it is 3 -2 I will give you that one" she advised.

"You don't need to" I replied.

"Ben if we are playing prank war I don't want to take this prank away from you" she disagreed.

"However" she started as a smirk spread across her face.

"However?" I muttered as I froze at the devilish look she was now throwing at me.

"You're really for it now" she said menacingly.

"Uh oh!" I gulped which made her giggle. We then went back to revising and afterward we spent a little bit of time cuddling. Yes I might have won the prank but I was more bothered by Mal's admission. Her mother used to punish her so severely; I hated myself for making her relive that and I would make it up to her. I would make sure that she never went back to that life; because she was my feisty, mischievous purple haired fairy and I loved her very much and this is how it was going to stay.


	6. Wax Strips

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I do know that it has been a while however I was concentrating on one of my other stories and other issues prevented me. However let's get back to it. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

When I decided to do this particular prank a few months had passed; I knew that I was safe from Ben pranking me; since his haircut prank I knew that we was waiting for me to retaliate. Also I had to time this prank right and I waited until I was staying over Ben's for the night.

* * *

I made sure that I woke up early to do this prank and I had already done a little bit of preparation. I had decided to write '3-3' on the wax strips so Ben would click on. Of course he was going to click on but I just wanted to make it a bit more fun for me.

So I slowly and quietly crept into his room and smiled wickedly when I noticed that Ben was topless and lying on his back. BINGO! Thankfully there was a gap in the curtains and it was letting some light into the room so as I pulled the duvet down so Ben was clear of it the light helped me find Ben.

I pulled the wax strips out of the box and as I placed the box down I couldn't help but let a devilish grin spread across my face. _You want to play around with hair removal Ben! Well try this on for size!_

* * *

"MAL!" I heard Ben roar which made me eyes snap open. I heard his door swing open and his footsteps pound through the corridor. I quickly sat up in bed and went to stand up when my bedroom door opened. I was now looking at an enraged Ben who now had waxing strips on his arms, legs, chest, stomach and arm pits.

"You called?" I said in a sing-song voice as I jumped up from the bed.

"Cut with the crap Mal!" he said menacingly as he ran towards me.

"What?" I said as I jumped to the other side of the couch away from him.

"You know what" he snapped as he tried to run after me.

"Well I was going to say that that particular look doesn't suit you dear" I joked as I moved away from him.

"MAL!" he roared as he missed catching me.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you" he threatened.

"You'll do what?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head to one side.

"I know you won't hurt me" I stated as I shook my head.

"So what else do you want to do?" I teased.

"MAL!" Ben shouted as he chased after me. He dove after me and swiftly missed and tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor.

"Oh I love it when you say my name like that" I teased before quickly turning and running away from him.

"Grrr!" Ben growled as he got back up.

"Hmmm is my beast growling at me?" I flirted as he ran at me.

"Mal" he said as he went to grab me but I quickly ducked.

"Come here!" he shouted.

"No!" I shot back as I flew over my bed in an attempt to escape him. I then had a wicked idea and I span around and looked at him.

"You don't want me to come over there" I stated.

"Why?" Ben said as he stood still and he looked at me.

"If I get near you Benjamin" I said as I stepped towards him which made Ben take a step back.

"I will have great satisfaction removing them strips" I warned.

"Oh" Ben said as he widened his eyes and he started to advance away from me.

"Still want to get your hands on me?" I teased as I started to walk towards him. I was then watched as Ben started to smirk at me.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" he said and he dove at me but I was too quick for him and span away from him.

"Grrr" he growled.

"Missed me" I stated gleefully.

"Grr!" he growled again as he started to chase me around my bedroom.

"Come here!" he stated as he tried to grab me again.

"You vixen!" he stated as he missed me.

"Grrr" he growled again.

"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss m-" I stated but was stopped as Ben quickly grabbed me and kissed me.

"Got you" he stated smugly as we broke apart.

"Yeah now what are you going to do about it?" I flirted.

"You are such a tease this morning" he noted.

"Maybe" I said winking at him.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt playful and I wanted to remind Ben of something that I did tell him not so long ago. So I slid my hands onto his arm and quickly removed one of the wax strips that was on his left arm.

"OW!" Ben shouted as he pulled his arm back.

"Well they need to be removed" I stated and I quickly removed another one from his right arm.

"OW! MAL STOP IT!" he said as he released my waist and he started to stroke the arms where the wax strips used to be.

"What's going on in here?" we both heard and we both turned around to see a very startled Adam and Belle in the doorway.

"Mal pranked me" Ben said bitterly as he took a step back to show them.

"Come on kids it's not even eight" Adam stated sternly as he looked from Ben to me.

"Sorry mother, sorry father" Ben apologised as he looked down.

"Sorry Adam, sorry Belle" I apologised as I pursed my lips together.

"Well we are going back to bed; I don't know what you are doing but play nice!" Belle stated and she and Adam quickly left the room. I looked up at Ben and smirked at him as I quickly removed a wax strip from his chest.

"OW!" Ben said and he placed his left hand on his chest.

"MAL!" he snapped as he started to stroke his chest.

"3 – 3?" I teased.

"3 -3" he said bitterly as I watched him look down at himself as he started to figure out the best painless way to remove the rest of my prank from him.


	7. Alarm

**Hey guys, let's get back to it; also I know that this is a short one but I couldn't extend it. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I waited a few weeks before I decided to get Mal back for her wax strip prank and I knew the prank that I wanted to do. There was two reasons why I needed to wait - first of all Mal would get suspicious. Second of all I needed to wait until Mal was staying over at mine; I knew this that was a harmless prank but it would still wind Mal up and that is what I wanted.

* * *

It was now Sunday morning and I was now creeping into Mal's bedroom; I knew that I had to be careful. Yes Mal might not be a deep sleeper but she still had hyper sense hearing and she could easily wake up.

So after crawling across the floor I managed to sit down next to Mal's bed and slid her phone off her bedside cabinet and disconnected her phone charger. I then quickly opened her phone and set an alarm to go off every five minutes for a whole hour, starting at five in the morning. I went to put her phone back but then I had another idea. As I glanced over to Mal I noticed that she was facing me; so with a mischievous smirk I quickly took a photo of her sleeping and changed it to her wallpaper background.

"4 - 3" I muttered to myself as I crawled out of the room. _Try that one on for size Mal!_

* * *

I was woken up suddenly to feeling suddenly wet and cold. I sat up bolt right and my body went into shock as I realised that I was wet and it wasn't a dream.

"What the-?" I started before I was hit with another water balloon square in the chest. I then heard laughing and I looked up and saw a gleeful Mal laughing at me at the foot of my bed.

"Mal!" I shouted as she threw another two water balloons at me.

"Not nice being pranked when you're asleep is it?" she laughed.

"Grrr!" I said as I got up from bed and started to shake myself out from of the water.

"I'm guessing we are still even; I do believe that it is 4 -4" she teased.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Mal my bed is all wet" I whined as I looked at it.

"All I did was set your alarm" I sighed as I ran my hands through my already messy bed hair.

"Yes you did" she stated bluntly.

"You know how much I love my sleep" she puffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Especially on the weekends" she added as she shifted all of her weight onto her right leg.

"Yeah" I replied as I pursed my lips together.

"That was also a flattering photo Ben" she laughed. I couldn't help but smile at her; at least she was taking this in high spirits.

"I suppose" I agreed as I yawned.

"You'll have to send me it" I teased as I stretched.

"No!" she said very disgruntled.

"No one is ever seeing that" she stated.

"I'm just glad that I evened the score" she said smugly.

"And you did" I agreed.

"So it's my turn to get you" I warned.

"Maybe" she said as she turned and walked away very slowly and cat like.

"Maybe not" she added as she turned and looked at me.

"All I will say Ben is that you need to be careful" she said coolly as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Why?" I asked as I didn't like the tone of voice that she had just used.

"Because you are not going to know when I am coming for you" she advised darkly.

"And I will get you" she added.

"Just you wait" she finished menacingly as she left my room, closing the door behind her.


	8. Moving Overseas

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I decided to wait a few weeks before I retaliated from Ben's stupid alarm prank; I would have reacted sooner however I needed to make my next prank look real. So the day after Ben's prank I decided that I was going to tell Ben that I had got a once in a life time offer of an art scholarship in Schwatzwald, which meant I would have to move away. So to make it convincing I drafted an offer letter and teleported to Schwatzwald and posted it before I returned home. I loved my attention to detail but to show Ben it was a joke I decided to sign the letter from Professor Fivefour. I knew that he wouldn't look at the letter properly as he would be more concerned about me leaving.

So after when I received the letter just under three weeks later I smiled to myself - _let's see how you react to this Adams!_ I thought to myself as I pulled my phone and text Ben.

* * *

 _Hi Ben, I just wondered whether I could see you today? I need to talk to you. Don't worry too much. Love you Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _Hi Mal, Yeah I should be able to drop by your dorm today. I've actually managed to bag a free afternoon and was going to surprise you. What's up? I know you told me not to worry; but that is easier said than done. This looks serious. Love you too Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I couldn't help but smile at his response; yes I felt evil and I knew that this was going to make Ben worry. But he wanted a prank war and all's fair in love and war!

* * *

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" Ben asked as soon as he walked into my dorm a few hours later.

"Someone's eager" I teased as I closed the door behind him.

"Yeah well you wouldn't tell me what was wrong over the phone" he said as he sat down on my bed.

"Yeah I need to tell you something" I said as I sat next to him.

"Sounds serious" he noted.

"It is" I advised.

"Ok" he said slowly.

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked as he took both of my hands in his.

"Ben come here" I said as I quickly dropped his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you" I muttered.

"I love you too" Ben replied as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mal you are starting to worry me" he admitted nervously.

"There's no reason to be worried" I said pulling away.

"It's a good thing" I said with a smile.

"Ok" he repeated.

"Well I didn't say anything at the time because I thought that it would never happen" I started.

"What wouldn't happen?" Ben questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"You know around a month ago tutors from different colleges came around our classes?" I asked.

"Yes" he said nodding.

"Well when I was in Art some professor came to see us and he told us all about scholarships" I explained.

"Right" Ben replied slowly.

"And I applied" I admitted.

"And I got accepted" I stated.

"What?" Ben asked as his face went blank.

"Yeah" I confirmed with a toothy grin.

"Congratulations!" Ben said proudly as he pulled me back into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you" he said before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me" he said as he pulled away but he still held me in his arms.

"Well I didn't want to mention it" I stated.

"In case it didn't happen" I advised.

"Well you are very talented person and artist Mal; they'll be very stupid not to" he answered with a large smile.

"Thanks" I said happily. In all honestly I couldn't believe how well Ben was taking this prank so it was now time to set the wheels in motion with my second piece of information.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well" I noted as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ben asked.

"Mal we support each other in our relationship" he said lovingly.

"That's why we work so well" he finished happily as he brushed his nose against mine.

"So where is it?" he asked.

"Auradon College?" he questioned.

"South Riding?" he added.

"This is what I need to talk to you about" I said nervously.

"Right" he said slowly as he picked up on the tone of my voice.

"The college scholarship I have been accepted for is not around here" I admitted.

"Ok" he stated.

"Where is it?" he questioned.

"Schwatzwald" I said.

"Schwatzwald!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"So you have to move away?" he asked as his arms tightened around my waist.

"Mal I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" he snapped.

"Ben it's not a big deal" I pressed.

"How is it not?" he asked bluntly.

"Mal we talk about these things, if you want to do something like this you should have told me" he said sadly. I was starting to feel bad about this prank and Ben seemed very hurt that I wouldn't tell him something like this. However in reality I would tell him; me and Ben don't hide things from each other so I could understand why he was feeling hurt.

"I didn't want to in case it never happened" I repeated.

"But it has Mal!" he urged sternly. I then watched as Ben sighed and quickly looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked back up at me.

"I am happy for you" he stated.

"I just-" he started.

"I'm going to miss you" he admitted.

"I'm going to miss you too" I said back as I moved my right hand from the back of his head and cupped his face.

"How long will you be gone for?" he asked hesitantly.

"Two years" I said wincing.

"Two years?" he asked slowly before he sighed again.

"Ok" he said.

"Ok" he repeated as if he was speaking to himself.

"So when do you go?" he asked.

"September" I advised.

"If I accept it" I added.

"If?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I need to think about it" I advised.

"I see" he noted and I watched as he looked away from me and watched as he took a deep breath in.

"Ben" I said.

"Are you crying?" I asked as I tried to pull him back to me but he wouldn't turn around.

"No" he said however he freed my waist of his left hand to wipe his eyes.

"You are" I pressed as I started to feel dreadful for making Ben cry.

"Come here" I said and I pulled Ben back into another hug.

"Why are you crying Ben?" I asked over his shoulder.

"I just don't know how I'm going to deal being away from you" he said as he rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Ben I'll be coming back as often as I can" I said as I started to play with his hair again.

"And you can visit" I stated.

"So we are going to try long distance then?" he muttered.

"Yeah" I said before pressing a kiss to his head.

"Unless you don't want that" I stated as I kind of knew where this conversation was going. However if it was taking the path that I thought it was I was going to have to stop my prank sooner than I had initially planned.

"Are you suggesting that we break up?" he said slowly as he looked up slowly at me through red and puffy eyes.

"NO!" I shouted and I pulled him back to me.

"God no!" I stated as I started to rock with Ben.

"I don't want anyone else" I muttered into his ear.

"You say that now" he said bluntly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just wait until you have met some cool artist dude who has a lot more in common with you than me and you'll want to be with him and-" he started but stopped when a lump formed in his throat.

"Ben calm down" I said as I kissed his head again.

"That is never going to happen" I pressed.

"You can't know that" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"I can" I stated as I knew that I had to end my prank as it had come to the end.

"Because of two things" I started.

"Which is?" Ben said as he pulled his head away from me and looked at me. As I watched him wipe the tears from his face again I pursed my lips together; I was really going to have to make it up to him for this particular prank.

"Well I love you; I'm never going to want anyone else apart from my Beast; even if they do so happen to have more in common with me" I said as I cupped the right hand side of his face.

"I love you too Mal" he said as he placed his forehead against mine.

"What is that other thing?" he asked.

"I'm not going" I stated bluntly.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You need to go" he pressed.

"You'd be stupid to turn it down" he finished.

"I know" I said.

"But I can't turn an offer down I haven't even got" I said with a smirk.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Look at the letter Ben" I said as I reached over and took the letter from my bedside table.

"See anything out of the ordinary?" I asked as I watched as he read it.

"No" he said looking at it.

"I can't" he added after staring at the letter for a few minutes.

"Look closer" I pressed.

"More particularly at who has signed it" I hinted.

"Professor Fivefour" he read.

"Fivefour?" he read slowly and then looked slowly up at me.

"Got ya!" I said with a smug grin.

"MAL!" he shouted as he threw the letter to the floor.

"Just admit it I got you!" I laughed.

"You are pranking me?" he asked.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I am pranking you" I said slowly.

"Mal!" he whined before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't scare me like that" he stated over my shoulder.

"I thought I was going to lose you" he added.

"Nah!" I laughed as I pulled away.

"You're stuck with me" I stated with a toothy grin.

"Yeah" he said looking me up and down.

"It would appear so" he teased before he pulled a stern face.

"You know you are really cute when you pull that face" I said trying to make him laugh.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he let go of me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Benji" I said slowly.

"Come here" I said as I tried to pull him back to me.

"No" he said as he shrugged away from me and looked away from me.

"Benji" I repeated as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I started to pepper his right cheek with kisses.

"I'll keep kissing you until you forgive me" I said in between kisses.

"You'll be waiting a while" he muttered.

"Fair enough" I said dismissively as I continued kissing him.

"Or I'll try this" I said as I felt mischievous; in all honesty I knew that Ben was mad at me and probably was going to be for a little while. But I knew how to get around him so I could start to make it up to him. So with this in mind I started to press my lips down the right hand side of his neck and I smiled as I felt his body go rigid.

"Oi!" he stated as he tried to shrug away again but failed as I tightened my arms around him.

"That's cheating" he sighed.

"Is it?" I flirted.

"I would never of guessed" I said as I started to kiss Ben's neck again. I felt Ben take a deep breath and I was very sure that he had just bitten down on his lip to stop him from moaning.

"Mal you know you'll get around me by doing that" he breathed.

"I know" I stated smugly.

"I'll keep doing it until you forgive me" I stated and I kissed his neck again and I couldn't help but smile against his neck when I felt Ben's arms wrap around my waist.

"It would seem as if I have got my way" I said before I pressed a brief kiss to his neck.

"It would appear so" he stated.

"Ben kick your shoes off" I said before I pulled away and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked as a dark glint entered his eye.

"Just do it and remove your blazer" I said as I quickly jumped away from him and climbed onto my bed a little bit more.

"Ok" Ben said as he quickly kicked his shoes off, and removed his blazer and flung it over my computer chair.

"What now?" he asked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and he slid it next to mine on my bedside cabinet.

"Lie down on my bed with me" I flirted as I patted the bed next to me.

"Ok" he said with a grin.

"As your so demanding" he teased as he climbed onto the bed and lay next to me.

"Oh come here you" I said as I pulled Ben to me and rolled onto my back which made him climb on top of me. We both chuckled at each other before I pressed my lips against Ben's and we fell into a make out session that by the end of it I had made it up to Ben. I wanted to make sure Ben knew that he wasn't going to lose me and that I was his and he was mine. And by the cute smile he had on his face as he looked down at me after we had pulled away; I knew one thing for definite. Me and Ben were made for each other and this is how it was going to stay!


	9. Hot Sauce Revisited

**Hey** **guys, sorry for delay. I know I say this every time but I am juggling a few stories at the moment; I like to make sure that I have a few chapters ready before I post. Anyway enough of the waffle here is the next chapter! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I had the perfect opportunity to prank Mal for her moving overseas prank the week after; as Mal was going to stay at Auradon Castle for the weekend starting from Friday night until Monday morning. We were planning on going to college together on Monday however I would have her things sent to her dorm after college. I was eager to see Mal as the last time I saw her was in class and we couldn't really talk properly so I made sure I cleared the full weekend free so it was solely me and her time. However this wasn't going to stop me from pranking Mal.

"Ben?" I heard Mal say as we both climbed into the limousine and closed the door behind us.

"Yes" I replied happily.

"Is something wrong?" Mal asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"You seem quiet" she noted. In all honesty there was nothing wrong; I was just tired and eager to spend some time with my cuddly dragon.

"No I'm just tired" I advised.

"Also today has really dragged; I've really been looking forward to spending some time with you" I said as I wrapped my right arm around Mal's shoulder.

"Oh have you now?" She teased.

"Yes" I chuckled.

"And why would that be?" She flirted as she slid closer to me and snuggled into my shoulder.

"I've missed you; class time isn't really time together is it?" I advised which made her look up at me.

"Not really; but I do see what you mean. I've missed you too" she said lovingly which made me smile.

"Come here" I said and I pulled Mal closer to me.

"What?" She said as I dropped my hand to her waist.

"Ben don't!" she warned darkly. I knew exactly knew what she was going on about; she thought that I was going to tickle her. I wasn't going to however watching her startled face made me want to indulge in tickling her. I knew that it teased Mal and that was a bonus; but the real reason why I tickled her was because I liked to hear her giggle. It was like music to my ears and I loved the fact that it was me that was causing the sound to escape from her lips.

"What?" I asked innocently. I watched as she opened her mouth to explain but I couldn't resist and I started to tickle her right side.

"Ben!" she shrieked as she started to giggle.

"Stop it!" she snapped as I continued; I watched her throw me a pleading look and I stopped tickling her side. I then saw her sigh before she pursed her lips together in irritation.

"You know I hate that!" she snapped as she slid away from me slightly in case I was going to start tickling her again.

"Yeah" I said.

"But I like the sound of you giggling" I advised.

"Hmph!" she puffed.

"Would a cuddle make me forgiven?" I asked cheekily.

"Always" Mal said with a smile before settling herself back against my chest and we enjoyed cuddling into each other for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

Before I went to go and get Mal for dinner I quickly made a detour to the kitchen; I knew that she wouldn't expect this prank to happen again so I knew that I had the element of surprise on my side. So with this thought in mind I quickly crept into kitchen where I met Mrs Potts finishing our chicken curries.

"Yes your majesty?" she answered politely as she started to set our meals out.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked after I didn't answer her.

"Which one is Mal's?" I said as I looked up from the plates and up at her.

"Not this again" she stated bluntly.

"Yep" I said with a cheeky grin.

"You are both going to be the death of each other" she chuckled as she went to get another plate as she probably knew she would need to make another meal for Mal.

"Probably" I laughed.

"So?" I asked.

"That one" she said gesturing to the plate closest to me.

"Thanks" I said as I turned around and went into the fridge.

"This time I'll go for hotter" I said gleefully.

"Poor Mal" Mrs Potts replied.

"Yeah" I agreed. I went to close the fridge but then my eyes caught something and I really couldn't resist. So with this thought in mind I quickly picked two chilies up and closed the fridge door.

"And I'm going to add some of these" I said as I showed Mrs Potts. I poured the hot sauce onto Mal's food and quickly got a knife and chopped the chilles up; after I had done this I used the knife to stir the curry around a little bit so Mal wouldn't notice.

"Make sure she gets it" I advised as I put the knife in the sink.

"Of course" I heard Mrs Potts say as I returned the hot sauce back to the fridge.

"Thank you" I said politely as I turned to leave the room to go and get Mal for our dinner date with my parents.

* * *

"What are we having today?" Mal asked after I slid her chair behind her so she was now seated at the table.

"Curry" I advised as I dropped into the chair next to her.

"Oh" she said as her eyes widened.

"That's really spicy isn't it?" she asked meekly.

"No Mrs Potts has made yours mild" Belle advised.

"Oh" she repeated before a small smile spread across her face.

"Thanks" she added.

"I hope I get better at these spicy foods" Mal chuckled. _Oh you should do Mal_ I thought to myself. _Especially after what I have planned for you!_

"You probably will" Adam advised as Mrs Potts entered the room carrying mine and Mal's plates.

"Here you go Mal" Mrs Potts stated as she placed our plates in front of us.

"This smells different" Mal noted as she picked up her folk and looked down at her plate.

"We have a different curry to you" Adam advised. I saw Mal nod at this and she sniffed her plate slowly and I watched her eyes narrow slightly as if she was trying to figure something out. I watched as her eyes widened suddenly and her head span in my direction.

"What have you done?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" I asked innocently as I picked up some naan bread and started to eat it.

"What have you done to this?" Mal asked as she nodded towards her food.

"Nothing" I stated dismissively.

"You sure?" she questioned.

"Positive" I said as I took another bite of nann bread.

"I mean it Ben if you are lying your for it" she warned darkly.

"I am not lying" I persisted.

"What would happen if I was, out of curiosity?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"I wouldn't talk to you" she stated bluntly.

"Well that's going to make our weekend together awkward" I teased as I tried to make her laugh.

"I'll go home then" she countered as she shook her head.

"Ok" I answered.

"Mal I really haven't done anything to your food" I lied.

"Ok" she replied as she started to scoop curry onto her folk. I returned my gaze back to my food and continued to eat mine as I knew if I watched Mal I would grin at her and I would ruin my prank. I continued to eat my food for a few seconds before I heard a clatter that told me that Mal had dropped her folk.

"Wow!" Mal said as she reached for her drink.

"I thought you said this was mild" she said as she started to take a couple of breaths to steady herself.

"It is" I said with a smile.

"It's meant to be anyway" I added.

"Yeah" she said as her eyes widened as she tried to contend with the obvious burning sensation that was engulfing her mouth at this present moment in time.

"Mine's lovely" I teased.

"Ok" she said as she retched before taking another drink. I then watched as she shook her head and took another mouthful but she quickly swallowed it before retching again.

"I don't think I can eat it" she said as her voice croaked as her eyes started to water.

"It's too much" she muttered as she started to take another drink.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Sure" she said as she retched to be sick.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I like curry" she advised as she retched to be sick again. I knew it was cruel to laugh but I couldn't help it so I quickly chuckled and I saw Mal throw me a disgruntled look.

"I'll get Mrs Potts's to make you something else" my mother suggested.

"Mrs Potts" she called which made my face drop as I now knew my prank was over. I watched as the door opened as Mrs Potts walked back in with Mal's unaltered food in her hands.

"Are you ready to change plates?" she asked politely.

"Change plates?" Mal asked slowly as her voice croaked again.

"Oh" Mrs Potts said as her eyes widened.

"Erm" she said nervously as she threw me a look.

"BEN!" Mal roared.

"Benjamin!" my mother and father shouted together.

"You've done something again haven't you?" Mal spat.

"Yes" I confirmed as I looked at their three disappointed faces.

"BE-" Mal started but she retched again.

"Oh Lucifer!" Mal said as her breathing heaved again.

"Why don't you go and get another drink Mal?" Adam offered as Mal threw her face in her hands.

"I can't" I heard her whimper.

"Why?" Belle asked.

"I don't know what is safe" she said as she started to run her fingers through her hair.

"He's probably got the milk again" she muttered into her hands.

"Actually not this time" I advised smugly which made her move her face from her hands and look up at me.

"What did-" she started.

"You do?" she asked as her eyes continued to run.

"I just added extra hot sauce and chilies into your curry" I admitted.

"BEN!" Mal roared again.

"You will apologise right now" Adam snapped.

"We didn't bring you up to disrespect people like this" Adam added.

"Adam it's ok" Mal stated before I could say anything.

"We are in the middle of a prank war" she added.

"All's game" she started as she put her hands on her stomach.

"I will get Ben ba-" she started and Mal's eyes quickly widened. She then put her hand over her mouth and quickly got up and left the room.

"Where has she gone?" Adam asked as my mother got up and stood at the doorway.

"To be sick" she advised as she looked at me.

"I really can't believe you Ben" she added as she threw me a disapproving look before she left the room to go and find Mal.

"Ben maybe this needs to stop" my father stated.

"It's ok father" I replied dismissively.

"No it isn't" my father disagreed.

"I know you and Mal are only fooling around" she stated.

"But you are going to end up really hurting each other and I'm not talking about just physically" she added.

"One day one of you are going to go too far" he warned me.

"We won't" I disagreed.

"It's only fun" I laughed.

"Mal gives as good as she gets" I continued.

"If we want to stop this we will" I advised.

"Just one of us needs to give in" I said as I pursed my lips as I knew that Mal was stubborn so she probably would never give in. So this then started to let the thought roam around my head - _how far would Mal go to make sure that she won our prank war?_

"And you both are just as stubborn as each other" my father warned me as he broke my train of thought.

"Yes but-" I started but stopped when I watched as Mal walked walk in teary eyed and still retching slightly.

"I hope you realise a prank was coming your way this weekend anyway" Mal warned me as her voice croaked.

"I see" I said smugly.

"You shouldn't have warned me" I started.

"I'll be on my guard now" I teased as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You don't know what is coming my dear" she spat as she dropped back into her seat.

"You are not ready for this" she added darkly as she pushed her plate away from her.

"Whatever Mal" I said sarcastically.

"Bring it on" I chuckled as I started to eat more of my curry.

"Ben" my father said.

"Yes Father" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Play nice" he warned me. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Mal's voice.

"Don't worry Adam" she stated.

"I can handle myself" she added.

"Ben just doesn't know who he's playing with" she said and I saw a dark glint enter her eyes.

"Oh I know" I stated with a smug grin.

"Maleficent" I purred as I placed my left hand on her right shoulder.

"I think you forget where I used to live" she stated as she glared at me. If I didn't know Mal I probably been scared of how she was acting at the moment; but fortunately for me I knew what she was really like and I knew how to get around her.

"Nope" I teased.

"You're not that bad really" I said shoving her.

"Don't push your luck Ben" she warned me.

"I'm only playing nice" she started.

"For now" she muttered darkly. My eyes widened at this; _what on earth did Mal have planned?_


	10. Mask and Nail Polish

**Hey guys, I know it's either all or nothing with these chapters but at least you're getting them I suppose. I'm just trying to dedicate my time to each story for a little bit so they all get my equal attention - stupid I thought I know but hey ho! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

True to my word I got myself ready to prank Ben; however I knew I had to be careful. I knew that Ben would now be on his guard; so after I slowly unlocked Ben's balcony door and slid into the room I was very careful as I made my way through the room in case he decided to leave any traps for me. I knew that it was seven in the morning and thankfully Ben left his bedside light on as I was going to need this for this particular prank. So I slowly climbed onto Ben's bed and smiled as he was soundly asleep. I slid his right hand onto my lap and pulled out my bright purple nail polish. _Try this on for size Benjamin!_

After I had painted all ten of Ben's finger nails I then went onto the next part of my prank; in all reality I wasn't going to double prank Ben like this but he had deserved it. I was going to start to get a complex when eating food here if he wasn't careful. I then pulled a scary monster mask out the back of my tshirt and lay it on the bed next to me. I then took my phone out and slowly and carefully jumped off the bed and turned the camera on my phone and balanced it on Ben's bedside cabinet so it had a perfect view.

I then climbed back onto the bed and I picked the mask up and slid it on. I then lay onto the bed next to Ben and tapped him on the shoulder; he stirred a little bit but still didn't wake up. So I did it again and he did the same again; so I sighed and shoved him and his eyes lazily rolled I watched as he looked at me and when his eyes landed on me I screamed and went to lunge at him.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Ben shouted and he jumped away from me and he fell off the bed. Everything went quiet for a few seconds then I couldn't help myself but I set off in a laughing fit.

"MAL!" Ben roared as he stood back up and looked at me.

"Ha ha!" Ben snapped sarcastically.

"I can't breathe" I said as I rolled around on the bed in a laughing fit.

"Mal you scared the living day lights out of me!" he whined as he sat back down on his bed.

"Yes!" I shrieked as I pulled the mask off my head.

"Oh Lucifer!" I laughed as my laughing fit started up again.

"Mal!" Ben snapped.

"Is that the best you can do? Scare me?" he asked as he slid down the bed towards me.

"No" I said as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"That was just a warm up" I stated as I stopped laughing at him and sat up slowly.

"How did I not even hear you get in here?" Ben said as he looked around the room and when I followed his gaze I noticed that he had placed thread on the doorways to trip me up when I came into the room. However as I snuck into his room I made sure that I overstepped in case Ben planned such things.

"You are really asking a VK that?" I said as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You underestimate me; you really do" I said sarcastically. I watched Ben run his hands through his hair and I saw a flash of purple which set me off laughing again.

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Ben you think I got you once" I stated as I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"You did" he stated.

"No" I said gleefully as I shook my head.

"What else have you done?" Ben asked and he started to quickly look around him.

"Try and figure it out" I suggested as I started to laugh again.

"Erm" Ben said as he jumped up and started to look under his blanket and bed.

"You look so clueless" I noted.

"Well help me!" he snapped.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"It's obvious" I advised.

"Give me a clue" Ben begged. I pursed my lips together and I crossed my right arm over my stomach and I pretended to think but I made sure that I wiggled my fingers on my left hand at him.

"Well?" Ben asked and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was starting to get irritated.

"I have just given you a hint" I said bluntly as I got up from Ben's bed.

"If you can't figure it out then that is your problem but you will find out soon enough" I said and I turned to leave but then I remembered my phone and a sly grin spread across my face.

"You don't even know what makes it even better!" I said as I made my way to his bedside cabinet.

"What?" he asked.

"Look" I said and I picked my phone up and stopped the recording.

"You've recorded me?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"You don't even see the second part" I laughed as I shook my head.

"Shame I'm going to miss it" I said as I turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked.

"Back to bed" I said as I looked at him.

"See ya loser" I laughed.

"By the way I think it is now 5 -7" I teased.

"Why?" Ben questioned.

"I got you twice" I stated.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed and I laughed again as I stepped over his little trap for me and started to head towards my room.

As I got into my room I quickly jumped back into bed and pulled the blanket on me. A grin spread on my face as I heard Ben still trying to find out what else I had done to him.

"3" I muttered.

"2" I said as I heard Ben start to panic.

"1" I finished.

"Mal!" Ben shouted and I started to hear his footsteps come down the hall.

"Perfect timing" I laughed and I watched as he walked into my bedroom.

"You painted my nails!" he accused as he showed me them.

"Yep" I laughed as a large grin spread across my face.

"The colour suits you" I teased.

"Hmph!" he puffed as he jumped onto the bottom of my bed.

"Will you remove it?" he whined.

"Please?" he asked as he knew that I could choose to be difficult.

"Ben don't beg" I stated as I placed my phone down next to me. I then made a mental note of remembering that I had left my monster mask in Ben's room - he can keep it I don't need it anyway, even though he would probably use it against me.

"I will take it off" I stated.

"Just not now" I advised as I yawned.

"Later" I said with a smirk.

"Mal" he whined.

"Ben" I said mimicking his voice.

"You deserve it" I spat.

"I have meetings and college on Monday" he advised.

"It will be gone for then" I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Jeez!" I snapped.

"Someone can't take a joke" I added bluntly.

"Oh come here you" Ben stated as he dove at me and pulled me towards him.

"Ben" I stated nervously as I knew that he was going to get me back for my prank. I watched as he smirked at me and his hands found my waist.

"No!" I snapped.

"Don't!" I warned him but it was too late - he started to tickle me which made me start to shriek and giggle.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" we heard someone shout which thankfully stopped Ben tickling me.

"If this is another prank" I heard another voice say and we both looked at my doorway and watched as both Adam and Belle entered the room.

"Yep" I said nervously.

"You two need to remember there are other people in this castle" Adam warned us.

"Can't you prank at normal hours?" Belle asked.

"Sorry" me and Ben said together.

"We will try to" I added.

"What has happened this time?" Belle asked.

"Mal scared me and painted my nails" Ben advised as he showed his parents his nails.

"Suits you" Belle chuckled.

"Mother!" Ben snapped.

"Just get back to bed" Adam stated.

"We need to talk about this later" he added before he quickly left the room.

"Ok" Ben answered.

"Sorry" I added and Belle nodded at us and she followed Adam out of the room.

"You want a cuddle or are you going back to your bed?" I asked as I looked back up at Ben.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as he started to think.

"Cuddle" he said happily as he lay down next to me and I slid next to him and snuggled into his chest.

"Mal" Ben said as he pulled the covers over us.

"Yes" I replied.

"This isn't over" he teased as he tightened his arms around me.

"I didn't think it was Ben" I stated as I snuggled me face further into his chest.

"I really didn't" I added as Ben pressed a kiss to the top of my head.


	11. Slap Cam and Blue Hands

**Hey guys, I am not going to say much more than enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After me and Mal cuddled for a little bit we got ready for our lazy day date; all the way though getting ready I thought about how to get Mal back and then it hit me - slap cam. However I wanted to double prank Mal as she had got me twice so I decided to bring one of my pranks forward that I had already planned for Mal; I was going to put blue food colouring into her hand soap dispenser.

So as Mal was getting ready I snuck down into the kitchen and got the food colouring; and I then went to her room to wait for her getting ready.

When Mal left the bathroom she didn't notice that I was there but I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she didn't have her make up on and a towel was wrapped around her head keeping her wet hair from getting her clothes wet.

"Hello" I stated. I watched as Mal froze and span around in my direction.

"Hello" she muttered.

"Ben do you need to be in here?" she whined.

"Yes" I chuckled.

"I look dreadful" she said covering her face.

"No you don't" I said as I sat up from her bed.

"You look beautiful" I said as I stepped towards her.

"You always do" I added as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come here" I said as I pulled her tightly against me so her chest was now against mine.

"Hmmm" Mal purred as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"How do you do that?" she asked with a small smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Make me feel so special" she said as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Because that is my job" I said as I pushed my face closer and slowly brushed my nose against hers.

"I won't have you think you are any less than perfect" I muttered lovingly as I started to stare into Mal's eyes. I didn't care that Mal didn't have any make up on; she was beautiful without make up. I would never say this to Mal but I didn't think she needed to wear make up; she was a very beautiful and sexy woman.

"Even though there are times you annoy the living day lights out of me" I chuckled as I broke myself out of my train of thought.

"You do the same to me" she purred before she pressed a kiss to my lips.

"We make the perfect pair" I stated as we started to sway on the spot.

"Apparently so" she chuckled.

"Soul mate?" I asked

"Soul mate" she confirmed which made me press a long and loving kiss against Mal's lips. I felt Mal tighten her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss so I tightened my hands on the bottom of her back which pulled her tighter against me. As the need to breath became too much we broke apart as we rested our foreheads against each other's. I smiled down at Mal and nearly forgot that I was going to prank her; yes she was the love of my life but that was never going to stop me from winding her up and trying to prank her.

"It ok if I use your toilet?" I asked sincerely.

"Like I could stop you" she chuckled.

"Your castle" she stated.

"But this is your space" I replied which made her sigh.

"Yes Ben you can use my bathroom" she confirmed.

"Thank you" I said and I released her waist.

"I'll be two mins" I advised and I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I quickly went to the toilet and washed my hands and when I had finished I then took the top off the hand soap dispenser and poured the blue food colouring in. After I had fastened the lid again I gave the bottle a shake - _try this on for size Mal!_ I then slid the shaving foam out of my pocket and squirted a large pile on my left hand before sliding the tube back into my pocket. I then picked my phone out of my pocket and set the camera to record as I left the room.

"Mal" I called as I started to walk back into Mal's bedroom.

"In here" she shouted. I noticed that she was drawing with her art pencils littered all around her; I slyly hid my left hand behind me as I held my phone in the other.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled one brow up as she noticed that I had my phone in my hand.

"Nothing" I stated dismissively.

"Just making memories" I laughed as I moved my phone on her so she was now on the screen.

"Weirdo" Mal muttered and she returned to her drawing. I let a grin spread across my face and I used her distraction on her drawing as the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Slap cam!" I quickly said and I slapped my hand against her face. I felt her freeze against my hand and she dropped the pencil and drawing pad that she was holding. I removed my hand and watched as she slowly looked at me.

"Ben did you really just do what I think you just did?" she said sourly.

"Yeah" I said as I started to laugh. Mal quickly got up, causing her pencils and drawing pad to fly to the floor, and she stepped towards me and she harshly shoved me.

"Oi!" I said and I noticed that Mal's eyes were watering.

"Mal are you ok? You look like your crying" I stated as I stepped towards her.

"Ben you just hit me in the face and caught my nose" she spat.

"Of course my eyes are going to water" she added sarcastically.

"Babe I am so sorry" I said as I stepped towards her.

"Ben I don't want to hear it" she snapped as she wiped her face free of shaving foam.

"Go away" she said as she stepped away from me.

"Mal" I muttered.

"No Ben" she said putting her hand up in front of her to stop me stepping towards her.

"I know we are pranking each other" she said darkly.

"But even I wouldn't hit you in the face" she said sarcastically before she quickly turned and ran into her bathroom - slamming the door behind her. I contemplated leaving her to calm down but then I remembered the hand soap dispenser and I knew that that was only going to make things worse. I quickly turned my phone camera off and stepped towards the bathroom door.

"Mal" I said knocking on the door.

"Go away Ben!" I heard her call as I heard her turn the tap on.

"You need to listen to me-" I started.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Mal roared.

"I'll come and find you later!" she snapped.

"When I have calmed down" she finished.

"But Mal-" I started again.

"BEN GO AWAY!" Mal shouted through the door.

"NOW!" she roared.

"I MEAN IT!" she added.

"Ok" I said sighing as I turned to leave the room. _She's going to kill me anyway_ I thought to myself. _Probably better if I have a head start!_

I went and sat on the edge of my bed and started to brace myself for the impending doom that was going to get me when Mal saw her hands were bright blue. I sighed to myself and was broken out of my train of thought by a voice.

"Ben are you ok?" I heard my mother say as she walked into my room.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"What's happened?" she asked as she sat next to me as her face fell into concern.

"I pranked Mal and she's not happy with me" I advised.

"What have you done now?" my mother whined.

"You know when I slap cammed father" I advised.

"You didn't?" my mother asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I advised as I let my head fall.

"But I caught Mal's nose and it made her cry" I stated as I started to feel guilty. Yes I thought that I didn't hit her that hard but I still felt guilty that I had physically hurt Mal. I would need to make it up to her; no matter what it would take.

"Benjamin Adams!" my mother snapped as she started to scold me.

"You need to stop pranking each other" she added as she started to wag her left index finger at me.

"It was only a little bit of fun" I said trying to defend myself.

"I didn't think I hit her that hard" I added.

"I know Mal is a girl but still" I concluded as I looked down to the floor.

"What's worse is she is going to be even more mad at me?" I said as I looked at my mother.

"How?" my mother asked as I started to fidget with my rings on my left hand.

"I've double pranked her; I tried to warn her when she locked herself in the bathroom but she wouldn't listen, she just kept telling me to leave her alone" I advised.

"What have you do-" my mother started but stopped when we heard someone shout.

"BENJAMIN!" I heard Mal roar as I heard her leave her room in search of me.

"We are about to find out" I advised nervously.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Mal screeched.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she warned.

"IN HERE!" I called.

"GRRRR" I heard her growl. Then watched as Mal walked into the room and my eyes widened when I saw her hands as they were now a dark blue colour.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" she shouted as she walked towards me and showed her hands.

"A double prank" I said nervously as I winced.

"A double prank?" she snapped.

"You are really for it now!" she spat.

"Mal I'm so-" I started but stopped when she cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped as she turned to leave the room.

"Oh and Ben" she said as she stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yes?" I replied and watched as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"Get the nail varnish off yourself" she said darkly before she quickly left the room causing me to look down at my hands and sigh.


	12. Side Dude

**Hey guys, I enjoyed writing this particular prank so I hope you enjoy reading it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A couple of days later I decided to get Ben back for his slap cam prank and I knew exactly what I wanted to do; and for this prank I needed the help from one person in particular - Evie. It took a little bit of persuading to get her to help me but I managed it - it took an offer to go shopping for fabric but she stated she would help me. So a couple of days later as I heard a knock on my dorm door I quickly changed Evie's name in my phone to _'Matthew_ ' and I concentrated on my phone as I opened the door.

"Hello" Ben said as I opened the door.

"Hi" I said dismissively as I looked up at him and I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Mal is something wrong?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Just tired" I advised.

"I had a late night" I stated.

"You and Evie stayed up late then?" he teased as he closed the door behind him.

"Something like that" I answered as I walked away from him and threw myself down on to my bed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing" I dismissed.

"Nothing at all" I added.

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?" Ben probed as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Erm" I started.

"Yeah" I confirmed. I knew that I would be worrying Ben by the way I was acting with him but I needed to be off with him a little bit for my prank. I knew that he was going to be annoyed at me but I knew that I would make it up to him.

"You don't sound so sure" Ben noted.

"I just have some things on my mind" I lied quickly as I slowly sat up.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"No" I said as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Just forget about it" I added as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I don't want it to spoil our time together" I advised.

"Mal I'm getting worried" Ben advised which made me look up at him.

"You have no reason to be" I said with a small smile.

"I promise" I lied.

"Ok" Ben sighed. I knew that deep down he wanted to know what was bothering me but I knew that he wouldn't push me too far if I told him to leave it.

"Where's Evie?" he asked as he changed the subject.

"Date with Doug" I advised.

"I see" Ben noted.

"So I have you all to myself" he said with a smirk.

"You could say that" I teased as I playfully shoved him.

"Come here" Ben said and he quickly pulled me towards him. I looked up at him and watched as a large smile spread across his face before he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a make out session that neither of us really wanted to end.

* * *

After our make out session we then started to watch a film as we were cuddled together on mine and Evie's couch; all the way though I kept fidgeting with my phone but kept the screen away from Ben. Out the corner of my eye I noticed that Ben kept watching me but he didn't say anything. I just kept texting Evie and she would quickly reply; at one point I knocked my phone on silent as I could tell that Ben was starting to get more concerned that my phone kept going off. I decided that I had prepared my prank enough so it was time that I put the wheels into motion; so with this in mind I sent Evie a text to tell her to start texting me.

* * *

 _"Evie I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Start texting now. Maybe send a long text so he can't read all of it - I've changed the password on my phone. M xxxx_

* * *

 _"Ok xxxx"._

* * *

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I said absentmindedly as I untangled myself from Ben.

"Ok" he replied as I stood up and I purposely let my phone slid onto the couch next to me. As I walked away from Ben I readjusted my top and let a smile spread across my face; I knew that Ben would look at my phone screen when Evie text me; not in a bad way but out of curiosity. Normally I wouldn't hide my phone away from him as I had nothing to hide from Ben; he could look at my phone any time he wanted. I also knew that he would get annoyed at the fact that he now couldn't get into my phone; so I quickly went to the toilet and flushed the toilet. _Here goes_ I thought to myself as I opened the bathroom door.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I entered my dorm room.

"Yeah" I replied as I looked at Ben and I noticed that he looked upset and my phone was in his hand.

"Whose's this?" he asked darkly.

"Who?" I asked innocently as I sat next to him.

"Someone keeps texting you" he stated as he threw my phone into my lap.

"Do they?" I asked as I looked at the phone and noticed Evie's text.

"Oh that" I added.

"That's nothing just leave it" I stated dismissively as I lay back down on the couch and slid my phone next to me.

"No I won't leave it" Ben snapped.

"What do you they mean they had a lovely time last night and they want to do it again?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Ben leave it" I pressed.

"It's nothing" I repeated.

"It seems like something" Ben disagreed.

"Or should I say someone" he spat.

"Who is it?" he asked again as he started to ball his fists up.

"I don't know anyone called Matthew" he said quickly.

"And I didn't think you did either!" he snapped as his voice started to rise.

"Ben-" I started.

"Mal" Ben snapped again cutting me off.

"Don't you dare lie to me" he warned. I watched as he started to panic and he started to take quick breaths in to steady himself.

"Are you seeing someone else?" he asked as his voice broke.

"Erm" I said nervously. In all honestly I could never do this to Ben; if we ever broke up I don't think I could ever date someone else let alone fall in love again. Ben had changed me and I only know how to love him; I have only ever wanted him and this was never going to change.

"You are!" he accused.

"It's not like that" I said quickly sitting up.

"Well how is it?" Ben spat.

"Is this why you've been off with me today?" he quickly asked. I had to resist the urge to smile at myself as my prank was really working well; I also felt bad for Ben but I knew that I would make it up to him.

"Ben-" I started again.

"Mal what is going on?" he asked cutting me off.

"It seems as if you went on a date last night, I thought you were in here with Evie last night!" he exclaimed.

"I was!" I replied.

"But I left for a few hours" I admitted as I winced.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Who is this?" Ben asked as he harshly pointed at my phone again.

"A guy I met on a night out" I admitted as I looked away from him.

"WHAT?" Ben shouted.

"We exchanged numbers a while ago" I admitted further as I looked back up at him.

"A WHILE AGO?" Ben roared.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I've seen him a couple of times" I muttered as I looked down at the floor and started to fidget with the rings on my fingers.

"And he knows you are with me?" Ben asked slowly as he started to calm down slightly but I could see that his heart was breaking.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Everyone knows" I added.

"It's hard to hide that fact Ben" I finished.

"How long has this been going on for?" Ben asked as he looked at the floor.

"Ben" I wined.

"Please?" he begged as he kept his eyes to the floor.

"If you thought anything of me you would be honest with me" he stated as his voice broke. Part of me wanted to end the prank now as it was breaking my heart to see Ben like this however the evil part of me wanted to see how far I could push this prank.

"A month" I admitted.

"A MONTH!" Ben shouted as he got to his feet.

"Yes" I confirmed as I stood up as well.

"What's happened between you two?" Ben asked angrily as his nostrils started to flare in anger.

"Ben-" I started.

"No Mal you have cheated on me" he accused as he pointed at me.

"I thought you would never do that" he said as his voice broke and I could see tears started to form in his eyes.

"I thought you loved me" he stated.

"I do" I agreed.

"Then why do this?" he asked as he flung his arms in the air.

"I want a monogamous relationship Mal" Ben said as he pointed his thumb into his chest.

"If you wanted different things you should have said instead of stringing me along!" he shouted.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Ben please-" I started.

"Don't!" he warned me as he cut me off.

"What?" I asked as I stepped towards him.

"Mal we have been together a year and a half now" he said as he stepped away from me.

"We've only kissed" he started.

"Hugged" he added.

"Cuddled" he finished.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I snapped.

"Has he gone further than you?" I said sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That isn't any of your business Ben" I said as I threw all of my weight on to my right leg.

"IT IS!" Ben roared.

"YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted.

"OR I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" he growled.

"I AM!" I shouted back.

"BEN CALM DOWN!" I roared.

"REALLY?" Ben shouted.

"HOW DARE YOU GO ON DATES WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND THEN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he snapped before sighing.

"I hope you both are happy together!" he snapped.

"What?" I asked as my body froze as I noticed that the tone of his voice seemed so final.

"We are over Mal" he said sadly.

"I thought you would never do this to me" he said and he turned to leave.

"Ben?" I asked and I quickly picked my phone up and started to follow him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from you" he stated as he walked up to my dorm door.

"No Ben don't" I said as I stepped in front of him preventing him to leave. I started to panic; I knew Ben would be mad at me but I never expected him to break up with me. _My plan had completely backfired!_ I started to panic as I didn't want to lose him; and if I did I would never forgive myself.

"Mal move" Ben stated as he tried to unlock the door.

"Ben no!" I said as I put my hand on his to stop him from doing this.

"You need to listen to me" I begged as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm pranking you!" I shouted.

"What?" Ben said as he looked up at me.

"It's a lie" I quickly said.

"As if I could ever do that to you" I said sadly as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Mal someone is texting you!" he spat.

"It's Evie!" I confessed.

"What?" he asked slowly as his eyes widened.

"Listen" I said and I quickly rang _'Matthew'_ and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello" I heard Evie's voice say.

"Hello E" I quickly said as my voice broke.

"Hello M" she replied. I slowly looked up at Ben and noticed that he was staring at my phone and he looked like he was calming down. However this still didn't answer my question on whether I was still in a relationship with Ben. He could still choose to break up with me if he thought that I had gone too far!

"Evie is that you?" Ben finally asked.

"Yes" Evie replied.

"Mal asked me to do it" she added.

"Please don't be too mad at me" she begged.

"As if I could ever do that to you Ben" I stated as I wiped my eyes.

"This is a prank?" he asked me slowly.

"Of course it is" I confirmed. I watched as Ben looked down at the phone and I knew what was now bothering him - he wanted to speak to me but he couldn't really do that with Evie on the phone.

"E I'll speak to you in a bit" I advised.

"Ok" Evie replied.

"Sorry Ben" she quickly said.

"Yeah" Ben answered before I quickly hung up.

"Ben I could never do that to you" I said sadly as slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Yeah" he said sadly as he wiped his eyes.

"Mal that was quite an evil prank" Ben noted as he let go of the door handle.

"Well I am evil" I said as I looked down to the floor.

"So..." I started as I rocked on my feet.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked nervously.

"What did I say?" Ben asked as he looked up at me.

"That we are over" I said sadly as I looked up at him.

"I know I probably deserve it" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Well I did at the time" Ben confirmed which made me look back down to the floor.

"But that was only because I thought you had cheated on me" he confirmed.

"I haven't" I confirmed as I shook my head quickly.

"You are the only one for me" I added as I looked up at Ben.

"You are the only one for me too" Ben said with a small smile.

"Come here" Ben said and he stepped towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ben" I said against his chest.

"Yeah" he said into my hair.

"Can I admit something to you?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Should I be worried?" he quickly asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Something that will always reassure you" I said as I removed my arms from his waist and slid them around his neck.

"Or it should" I added.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Ben you changed me; I know it sounds stupid but I only know how to love you. I don't think I could ever really love anyone else; no matter what happens between us if there was ever time when we actually broke up properly" I said as I tightened my arms around his neck which pulled him closer to me.

"I see" Ben noted.

"I have known love before you; well I thought I did. The love I have for you I have never had it before; I can only love you like this Mal" Ben said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"It nearly killed me to lose you just then" he said sadly.

"Hey" I said.

"Come here" I said as I pulled Ben back to me.

"I am yours for as long as you want me" I muttered.

"Always Mal" Ben said as he looked down at me.

"Always" he added. I smiled up at him and decided that I needed to start making it up to Ben. So I quickly pulled Ben towards me and I pressed my lips against his; I felt Ben's lips react instantly against mine. I decided to heat things up a little bit and I quickly took a step back and pulled Ben with me which meant Ben now had me pressed against the door. We broke away for a couple of seconds to get our breath back before we quickly pressed our lips against each other's again As Ben slid his tongue into my mouth I groaned against his mouth which made him pull his mouth away from mine.

"Mal" Ben breathed.

"Aha" I said as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked lovingly.

"Like you need to ask" I breathed before I pressed my lips against Ben's. After we pulled apart we need to restore our lungs of much needed oxygen we stood and stared at each other.

"Ben" I said.

"What?" he asked as he tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my right ear.

"Move a second" I advised as I let my arms drop from his neck.

"Oh" he said as he stepped away from me.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked as he released my waist.

"No" I said shaking my head as I slid my hand into his.

"We need to kiss and make up" I advised.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he noted as I led him to my bed. I quickly pushed him down onto my bed and grinned when I looked at his startled face; Ben was mine and I was his and this is how it was going to stay.


	13. TV Remote

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Not going to say much more other than enjoy! Much love RSD! xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I waited a couple of weeks before I decided to get Mal back for her 'cheating' prank and yes the prank I had decided to do wasn't anything like she had done but I knew that it would wind her up. So after Mal had got herself settled into Auradon Castle we had come to my game room so Mal could watch the last episode of season six of American Horror story. I knew that she was excited to see how it was going to end - in fact that she had been going on all week about it.

"I thought we were meant to be spending time together" I teased as we both got ourselves settled on the couch.

"We are" she agreed.

"But I have been waiting all week for this episode" she reminded me.

"I know" I sighed. In all honesty I hadn't watched any of it at all due to work commitments but Mal loved anything horror orientated so it was totally her thing.

"You want to watch with me?" she asked as she picked up the remote.

"Erm" I started.

"No" I advised.

"I haven't seen any of it so I probably wouldn't understand what is going on" I added. In all honesty for what I had planned for Mal I had to be out of the room and I didn't mind missing the show - I had the show on recording in my room as I knew she was going to hate what I had planned.

"I could tell you?" she suggested.

"Isn't this the last episode?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"I'll just go and do some paperwork" I laughed.

"I know you'll only get annoyed at me when I keep asking questions" I teased.

"Enjoy your American Horror Story" I said as I went to get up and slid my hand down the side of the couch.

"Thanks" she said happily as she selected the right channel. A grin spread across my face as I turned my back to Mal and left the room - she might have been sly back on the Isle but she hadn't realised that I had just taken the second remote control.

* * *

I waited until it was the last ten minutes of the show before I snuck back to the outside my games room and as I looked into room I could see that Mal was completely engrossed into her show. So with this in mind I pointed the remote at the TV and turned the TV off.

"What the-?" I heard Mal say as the room went into darkness. I watched as Mal reached over and turned the TV on again and put the channel back on; I heard her sigh as she settled herself back down.

"Great I've missed a bit" she muttered which nearly made me laugh.

"Glad I've got it on record" she added before I pressed the off button on the remote again.

"What on Auradon?" Mal snapped. I watched as she turned the TV back on and she quickly put the channel back on.

"If I miss this-" she started and I quickly turned the TV off again.

"GRRR!" Mal growled as she turned the TV back on.

"If this goes off again. I swear to-" she started but I couldn't resist turning it off again.

"GRRR!" Mal growled as she turned the TV back on again.

"Great I've missed it!" she snapped as the ending credits started to play. I watched as Mal threw the remote down and a chuckle escaped my lips which made her head snap around.

"Hmph!" I heard her puff and I then heard a loud pop! _Oh no!_ I thought to myself. _This isn't going to be good!_ I then heard a loud pop behind me before I heard a voice.

"BENJAMIN!" Mal roared as I turned around and looked at her.

"Whoops!" I muttered nervously.

"Whoops?" she said sarcastically as a dark glint entered her eyes.

"That's all you can say!" she said as she started to slowly walk towards me.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Yeah" I replied as I winced. Yes I knew that Mal was a softie deep down but the look she was currently giving me I knew that she was going to kill me.

"Why did you do it?" she snapped.

"Thought it was funny" I replied.

"Ben you know I've been looking forward to seeing it all week" she wined as she angrily crossed her arms across her chest and threw all of her weight onto her right leg.

"I have it recorded in my room for you" I said quickly as if this would defend me.

"Really?" she asked slowly as she tilted her head to one side.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I'll make it up to you" I said quickly.

"How?" she sighed.

"We'll get some food, take it to my room and we can watch the show together" I said with a smile.

"Promise?" she asked as a small smile spread across her eyes. I sighed that I had managed to calm her down with the promise of more American Horror story.

"Promise Princess" I said happily.

"Ok" she said.

"I guess that's fine" she answered.

"Come here you" I said and I pulled her into a tight hug. Yes we might wind each other up; but we would always sort things out - even if it meant being subjected to TV shows.


	14. Lyrics

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying these pranks as much as I am writing them. I really enjoyed writing this one; however I need to point out that the song lyrics don't belong to me. They belong to Dove Cameron and Ryan Mccartan AKA The Girl and The Dreamcatcher. Peace out! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"He is going to kick off when he realises" I heard Evie say as she sat on the bed next to me.

"I know but I need to get him back" I stated as she lay down next to me so she could watch me do the song lyric prank on Ben.

"You two" she laughed as she shook her head.

"He shouldn't have keep turning my TV show off last week" I stated bluntly.

"Ok; remind me to never change it when you are watching it" she said as she put both hands up in defence.

"Not every five minutes like he was" I said as I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"Let's get this started" I laughed as I started to type the first line:

* * *

 _"I swear I'm done"_

* * *

It took a few minutes for Ben to respond but when he did a smile spread across my face.

* * *

 _"What? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"It's started" I told Evie as a smirk spread across my face.

"You do realise that he will probably come hurdling through that door?" she asked as she nodded towards the door.

"Maybe" I answered.

"Maybe not" I added as I typed the next line.

* * *

 _"I swear I'm through"_

* * *

"I wish I put a camera in his room so I could see his face. But I don't know what room he would be in" I stated as I waited for him to text back. I couldn't help but smile at Evie as Ben text straight back and I decided to keep this going as long as I can.

* * *

 _"Mal what are you talking about? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"I swear this time I'm never coming back to you"_

* * *

 _"Mal what's going on? Has something happened? I'm starting to worry; especially as you aren't putting kisses at the end of your texts xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"He's starting to panic now" I told Evie.

"I wonder why?" she teased as I typed the next line.

* * *

 _"Break my heart"_

* * *

"He's not going to like that; he's going to think something is really wrong" I stated.

"More than likely" Evie replied.

* * *

 _"How have I broke your heart?"_

* * *

"We are now on no kisses" I informed Evie.

"Well he will be probably more concerned that you are not answering him properly" Evie said as she watched me start to text the next line.

* * *

 _"I give in"_

* * *

 _"You give in? Mal I really don't like the sound of this"_

* * *

"He's really starting to panic" I said slowly as I attempted to type the next line but was stopped when Ben tried to ring me. I quickly froze and looked at Evie before I winced before I declined his call.

"He is going to kill me!" I squeaked.

"Yep" Evie said nervously. I quickly sent the next line before Ben could ring me again:

* * *

 _"Every time we're done we're gonna do it again"_

* * *

 _"Do what again?"_

* * *

 _"Yeah"_

* * *

 _"Yeah?"_

* * *

"He is going to be super panicking now; I kind of feel bad" I started.

"Well stop?" Evie suggested.

"No" I stated bluntly.

"I want to see how far I can take this" I said as Ben tried to ring me. I let it ring for a little bit and then declined his call again and went to type the next line but stopped when I saw that Ben had text me.

* * *

 _"Mal answer me!"_

* * *

"Nope" I laughed as I sent the next line.

* * *

 _"Water is rising it's filling the room"_

* * *

 _"Eh? Mal tell me what is going on; is there something wrong with your dorm?"_

* * *

When I saw this text I couldn't help but start laughing to the point where I couldn't stop. I placed my phone next to me and I really let myself laugh; I looked up at Evie and she was watching me with a confused look on her face as she didn't see the most recent text due to texting Doug.

"What on earth?" she asked.

"You know the line 'water is rising it's filling the room?" I asked as I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Well I now have Ben thinking that there is something wrong with our dorm" I said and it set me off laughing again.

"Really? That boy" Evie said as she started to laugh.

"I thought you said that he has heard of this song" she added.

"He has; but at the minute he's too focused on worrying about what is wrong" I said as I pressed decline on my phone again.

"What's the next line again?" I asked.

"Light of my life darling we are renewed" Evie stated as she stopped laughing.

"Thank you" I said as I quickly typed it and pressed send.

* * *

 _"Light of my life darling we are renewed"_

* * *

 _"Why are you being weird for?"_

* * *

 _"If I am the waves then you must be the moon"_

* * *

 _"Mal you are confusing me. If you are not going to answer your phone you leave me no choice but to come and find you"_

* * *

"Oh" I said.

"What?" Evie asked.

"He's saying that I am confusing him and if I am not going to answer my phone he will have no choice to come and find me" I advised.

"I'm actually surprised he's not here already" Evie stated as she started to text Doug again.

"He's probably going to start reading too much into this next line" I said as I pressed send.

* * *

 _"You pull so hard I am drowning"_

* * *

And without fail Ben text instantly back and it confirmed his fears that were currently plaguing his mind:

* * *

 _"Is the stress of being with me suffocating you? Are things getting too much? We need to talk about this. I didn't know you felt like this"_

* * *

"No!" I snapped as he tried to ring me again. I went to start texting Ben again but instead I was greeted to him sending me another text.

* * *

 _"ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"_

* * *

 _"I know"_

* * *

 _"You know? How long have you felt like this?"_

* * *

"I bet he'll come around after seeing this line" I stated as I pressed send.

* * *

 _"I should be leaving"_

* * *

 _"Why?"_

* * *

 _"Where are you going to go?"_

* * *

 _"Mal we need to talk about this"_

* * *

"I think I've definitely won this prank" I said smugly as I pressed send.

"How far are you going to take it?" Evie asked.

"To the chorus; it is going to give it away anyway" I added.

* * *

 _"But you make it hard to mean it"_

* * *

 _"Mean what?"_

* * *

"Stop ringing!" I snapped at my phone as I pressed decline again. As I was texting the next line when Ben started texting me continuously.

* * *

 _"Where are you?"_

* * *

 _"Mal tell me"_

* * *

 _"I'm going to come looking for you"_

* * *

 _"When the sun comes up"_

* * *

 _"MAL!"_

* * *

"He's really panicking" I said as I pressed decline again. I knew that I couldn't drag this out for much longer but I wanted to sponge it for all it is worth.

* * *

 _"That's nice to lead it"_

* * *

 _"Why won't you talk to me?"_

* * *

"I feel really bad E" I said sadly as I started to pout.

"Well finish it?" she suggested.

"I will after these last two lines" I stated.

* * *

 _"When the sun comes up"_

* * *

 _"Have I upset you?"_

* * *

 _"I've been defeated"_

* * *

 _"So I take that as a yes?"_

* * *

I watched as Ben tried to ring me for the sixth time and I pulled a sad face as I answered his face time.

* * *

"Mal" I heard as a panic-stricken Ben appeared on my phone screen.

"Yes?" I said blandly.

"Mal what's going on? I'm really worried" he admitted as he pulled the phone closer to his face.

"Nothing is going on" I stated.

"There must be because you are being all weird" he countered. I smirked and I couldn't resist but to tease him further.

"All we are doing Ben is crying wolf" I said and I pursed my lips together to stop laughing.

"What?" he asked and me and Evie burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked as he watched me and Evie howling in laughter at him.

"I got you good!" I laughed.

"I got you really good" I laughed further.

"Mal what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Ben there is nothing wrong" I said as I stopped laughing. I watched as he pulled one brow up in confusion; I waited for a couple of minutes until I could speak to him properly before I continued.

"They are song lyrics" I admitted.

"I was pranking you" I added. I watched as his eyes widened at the realisation and his face started to scowl.

"MAL!" he roared which which set me and Evie off laughing again.

"I think I am winning at this" I teased as I started to stop myself from laughing.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Not funny Mal; I thought I was loosing you" he said sadly as he started to pout at me.

"Never" I disagreed as I shook my head.

"Hmph!" he puffed again. I started to feel even more guilty and I looked at Evie; I felt the need to go and hug Ben so I could go and reassure him.

"Ben give me two minutes" I said.

"What?" he asked sadly.

"I'll ring you back" I advised.

"Ok" he said sadly and I quickly ended the call and jumped off my bed.

"What are you doing?" I heard Evie ask as I pulled my hoodie on.

"I'm going to give him a cuddle" I said as I slid my feet into my slippers.

"He's really upset; but I don't think he can tell me how he really is because you are listening" I advised.

"Ok" Evie said and she jumped off my bed and onto hers.

"Back in a bit" I said as I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Whatever" she said and the last thing I saw before I teleported was Evie adjusting herself in bed.

I entered Ben's room at Auradon Castle with a small pop and I noticed that he quickly span around when he heard the noise.

"On a scale of one to ten how much trouble am I in?" I said wincing as I walked towards him.

"Ten" he snapped.

"Oh" I said as I sat next to him.

"That much?" I asked.

"You had me really worried" he stated.

"I know" I answered.

"But I couldn't resist" I added.

"Would a quick kiss and cuddle help?" I said as I opened my arms to him.

"Massively" he admitted. I slid closer to him and I snuggled into his shoulder as he placed his head against my shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that Mal" he said sadly into my hair as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I won't" I promised.

"I did get you though didn't I?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yeah" he confirmed as he pursed his lips together.

"I win!" I teased. I watched as Ben's face dropped and I snuggled back into his shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay for a little bit?" I asked as I stroked his chest.

"Can you?" he asked as I pulled away to look up at him.

"Yeah" I admitted as I shrugged out of my hoodie before climbing into bed with Ben so we could cuddle for a little bit so I could reassure him that there was in fact nothing wrong.


	15. Itchy Situation

**Hey guys, I hope you like this prank - yes it is a short one but sometimes it happens that way.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I waited a couple of months before I pranked Ben but this was mainly down to a change in our circumstances; and by this I meant that due to college me and Ben's time together was restricted. So Ben took it upon himself to break up with me - in his defence he thought it was in both of our best interests. However this didn't last very long; but I didn't really want to prank Ben when we were trying to fix things. Things in fact were even better than they were before; I thought I was close to Ben before but it was nothing like now. We seemed closer than ever; our prank war seemed to be forgotten - and I was going to use this to my advantage.

So as Ben was asleep in bed with me in my dorm I slowly snuck away from him; I knew that if Ben woke up he would probably think that I was in the bathroom. So after I carefully climbed off the bed and I got to Ben's bag. I then went in and quickly removed his shirt, trousers, boxers and socks before slowly closing his bag; I froze as I heard Ben stir in bed but thankfully he didn't wake up. I then quickly slid my night socks on and then I picked a plastic bag up of something that I had prepared earlier. I smiled as I looked at Ben one last time before I teleported into our communal laundry room.

When I got to the laundry room I quickly threw all of Ben's clothes into the nearest open dryer; I then opened the plastic bag and grinned as I looked down to the stinging nettles that I collected yesterday. I then carefully poured the stingy nettles into the dryer and quickly shut the door and turned it on. _You are going to have fun today Ben - with your itchy situation!_

* * *

All the way through the day I had to make sure that I kept a straight face; especially when I was with Ben in class. Every time I saw Ben he couldn't stop itching and I could tell by the end of the day that it was really starting to annoy him. Even to the point where he snapped at me when we were walking to our last class together.

"Ben" I sighed as I pulled my hand from his and walked a little bit ahead of him as we were walking on our own to History of Auradon Class.

"I know you are obviously having some kind of reaction" I sighed as he hurried his steps so he was walking next to me.

"And it annoying you" I added as I watched as people watched as me and Ben quickly walked past. I knew that they were going to think something is wrong between us by the way that I had walked off and let go of Ben's hand but I didn't care. Yes I was currently pranking Ben but I was close to telling him that I was pranking him so he would stop snapping at me. However I was also stopping myself from doing this as I wanted to see my prank through to the end.

"But you need to stop snapping at me" I spat.

"I'm not just going to stand and take it" I said and I started to walk away from Ben.

"Mal I'm sorry" Ben said as he tried to keep up with me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You want to be" I warned him as I rolled my eyes.

"I just really wish I could stop itching" Ben whined as we both stood still with the others outside the classroom door.

"I've got this horrible rash" he advised as he started to show me his arm under his sleeve which made my eyes widen as I saw his nettle rash.

"You should go and see the nurse" I advised as I stroked him arm.

"I'm surprised you haven't been before now" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"I can't really afford to miss class" he said nervously.

"Because of our exams" he explained.

"Do you want me to come with you later on?" I asked.

"Please" he said happily.

"We'll go to my dorm first after class has finished, the nurse doesn't finish until five" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said with a smile as he slid his hand back into mine and we walked into our class together.

* * *

"It's getting worse" Ben whined after we walked into my dorm and closed the door behind us. I'm glad I had my back to Ben as I put my bag onto the bed as I couldn't help a large grin spreading across my face. I nodded to myself - _it was time that I told Ben that I was the reason that he was itching._

"Let's have a look" I said as I turned around and walked towards him. Ben quickly removed his blazer as I removed his tie and started to unbutton a couple of buttons.

"Oh Ben" I sighed as I looked at the rash on his chest; it now looked all angry and itchy which made me feel a little bit bad.

"I'm sorry" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Why would you be sorry?" he asked and a grin spread across my face.

"I can't hold back anymore baby" I advised.

"From what?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion which made me start laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked slowly which made me laugh harder.

"Mal" he said quickly.

"I can't breathe" I laughed as I fell into a laughing fit.

"Let me guess this is something to do with you?" he whined as he clicked onto what had happened.

"What made you think that?" I said in between laughing.

"By the way you won't stop laughing at me" he said darkly as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at me.

"It has been so hard not to laugh all day" I advised as I tried to calm my laughing fit down as my ribcage started to ache.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"I'm sure people have been thinking that I have some kind of disease" Ben whined as he started to itch his stomach and chest.

"The way I have been itching" he added which made me laugh harder at him.

"Mal!" he snapped.

"Stop it!" he sighed.

"It isn't funny!" he said.

"It is" I laughed as I held my ribcage to deal with the worsening ache.

"This has worked better than I ever hoped!" I shrieked.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"Mal!" he said after I ignored him as I couldn't stop laughing.

"Answer me!" he snapped.

"When you were asleep this morning I took your clothes out of your bag-" I started as I tried to contend with my laughing fit.

"Right?" he prompted as he stepped towards me.

"And put them in our communal dryer with-" I continued.

"With?" Ben asked as he face dropped into panic.

"Stingy Nettles!" I admitted which made me start to laugh again.

"MAL!" Ben roared. I stole a look at Ben and I watched as he continued to itch; it was a couple of minutes before I could regulate my breathing and calm down enough to help him.

"Ben come here" I said as I started to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt so I could start tending to his rash.

"I'll help you" I said as I smiled up at him.

"I suppose we both now have caused physical harm to each other" I chuckled as I finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"I suppose" he agreed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes" I said as I slid his shirt off him and it dropped to the floor.

"Mal!" he exclaimed as his eyes widened. I pulled one brow up in confusion and I then realised what he thought I meant.

"Not like that" I said quickly.

"I can assure you nettle rash is totally not a turn on" I chuckled as I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Hmph!" he puffed and he then pulled a funny face which made me giggle. Yes I have won this prank; but now I started to wonder what Ben now had in store for me next.

* * *

 **P.S. I wonder if you noticed a hint to another one of my stories ;) xoxoxo.**


	16. Blackmail

**Hey guys, I loved writing this prank so I hope you enjoy it! Much love! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

To get Mal back for her stinging nettles prank I decided to do things a little bit differently - yes I felt slightly cruel for doing it. However like Mal had already said - _all is fair during a prank war._

So with this being said I got a couple of the spare security mobiles phone from Auradon Castle and put Mal's phone number in. I knew that this would scare Mal a little bit as she didn't have the number so as I slid into my limousine to go to college I quickly typed the first text and pressed send:

* * *

 _"I know what you did!"_

* * *

I smiled when the phone beeped to say that Mal had replied so I quickly pulled the phone out to read her text.

* * *

 _"Who is this?"_

* * *

I could help but laugh as I could imagine Mal's face when she received my text. In fact I couldn't stop chucking all the way to college due to my text conversation with Mal:

* * *

 _"You know who I am!"_

* * *

 _"No I don't"_

* * *

 _"You do and I know what you did!"_

* * *

 _"And what would that be?"_

* * *

 _"REALLY?"_

* * *

 _"YOU THINK IT IS APPRIOPRATE TO ASK ME THAT WHEN I CAN EXPOSE YOU!"_

* * *

 _"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR BOYFRIEND FINDS OUT!"_

* * *

 _"HE'LL GET RID OF YOU!"_

* * *

 _"I have absolutely no idea what you are going on about. Care to explain? Otherwise go away!"_

* * *

 _"You do know what I am talking about"_

* * *

 _"Is this how we are going to play this? Little riddles! You have surely forgotten who I am"_

* * *

 _"Yes I know who you are"_

* * *

 _"We will play this MY way!"_

* * *

 _"Fine!"_

* * *

 _"Have it your way!"_

* * *

 _"By the way. I'm just going to block your number; so it looks like we are playing this MY way and not YOURS!"_

* * *

 _"Bye!"_

* * *

Thankfully I brought a second mobile phone with me as I anticipated that Mal might do this; so after we were sent to the library for project prep I pulled the second phone out and started to text Mal again.

* * *

 _"Did you really think you saw the last of me?"_

* * *

It wasn't very long before she started to text me again; I saw a group of students had come into the library but I couldn't see Mal so I didn't know why she answered so quickly as she should be in her art class.

* * *

 _"You again?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

* * *

 _"Like I would tell you that Faery"_

* * *

 _"Just go away will you!"_

* * *

I started to smile as I knew that she was starting to get annoyed; I was actually surprised that she hadn't text me and told me about it yet. However as we started to continue our conversation things started to get heated.

* * *

 _"No!"_

* * *

 _"Not until I get what I want"_

* * *

 _"And what would that be?"_

* * *

 _"Hmm"_

* * *

 _"Let me think..."_

* * *

 _"I could have anything I wanted"_

* * *

 _"Couldn't I?"_

* * *

 _"You fucking creep!"_

 _"I have no idea what you are going on about; you obviously have nothing better to do with your time. GO AWAY! Before this really gets out of hand. I'll tell Ben and you'll have to deal with him!"_

* * *

 _"What's the matter?"_

* * *

 _"Can't fight your own battles anymore?"_

* * *

 _"Piss off!"_

* * *

 _"No"_

* * *

 _"I can talk to you if I want"_

* * *

 _"Or"_

 _"..."_

 _"I can go and talk to Ben"_

 _"And tell him all your dirty little secrets"_

 _"I bet he is dying to know"_

* * *

 _"What do you know?"_

* * *

 _"Everything!"_

* * *

 _"Fine!"_

 _"Tell him!"_

 _"I don't care!"_

 _"Tell him everything!"_

* * *

 _"You don't mean that"_

* * *

 _"I do!"_

* * *

 _"So what are you going tell him first?"_

 _"I would really like to know"_

* * *

 _"He needs to know what you are really like"_

 _"..."_

* * *

 _"Tell him!"_

 _"I don't care!"_

* * *

 _"What do you want me to tell him first?"_

* * *

I started to get worried; _was Mal hiding something from me? Surely not!_ However me and Mal hadn't really addressed what happened on the Isle as every time we tried to talk about it Mal would close down. I didn't blame her; and I knew she wasn't mad about me asking questions. I just was very eager to know everything about her - bad things included. This thought left my mind as I felt the phone go off in my pocket and I noticed that Mal was texting me:

* * *

 _"Anything you want!"_

 _"Depends how evil you want to be"_

 _"You could tell him about the time I killed someone"_

 _"Or even better!"_

 _"When I have set buildings on fire..."_

 _"Just for fun!"_

 _"Go on!"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"If you want to wreck my life"_

 _"Go and do it!"_

 _"I don't think you have the balls to do it"_

 _"Otherwise you would have done it by now!"_

* * *

My eyes widened at these two admissions; _Mal has killed someone?_ I didn't want to believe it! I really didn't! My mind then moved onto to her setting fires - just for fun? My mind started to imagine Mal doing these things and then I shook myself. _Mal was different now; she was now good!_ However I didn't really like to think about her being evil. I shook my head again as I started to text her again:

* * *

 _"Mal don't push me!"_

* * *

 _"Or else what?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Ben"_

* * *

I froze at this comment; I then heard a cough and I looked up slowly and turned around and I noticed that Mal was now scowling at me as she was stood behind me with her arms crossed over her chest. She was grinding her teeth together and I started to get scared as she looked very annoyed at me. I know started this prank feeling a little cruel but now I regretted it! Mal's past was always a little bit of a funny subject so I probably shouldn't have done it.

"Hello" I said nervously.

"Hello" she muttered as she stepped closer to me.

"That prank failed didn't it?" she spat as she dropped into the chair next to me.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"How long have you known?" I asked as I watched her move closer to me so we could talk more privately.

"About the last twenty minutes; I came to see you as my class was sent here for research and I noticed that you were texting someone. It seemed a little bit funny that you were using a different phone and when you were replying I was getting texts straight away" she explained.

"So I decided to play along" she stated.

"You are lucky" she added.

"I was going to take it a different way" she finished as she rolled her eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I could have said I had been with someone" she said sarcastically.

"But I haven't" she quickly added in case I started questioning her on this.

"And we have already gone through that" she said as she reminded me of her cheating prank.

"I know" I replied.

"Even though you deserve it" she said darkly.

"Yeah" I agreed again. I then threw her a look and watched as she looked down as she started to fidget with her phone; the memory of Mal burning buildings down came to my mind and I needed to ask her about it. I knew there was a chance that she might not want to talk about it in a crowded library but I still wanted to ask.

"Mal-" I started.

"I lied" she informed me as she looked up at me nervously as she pursed her lips together.

"I've never killed anyone" she muttered.

"Right" I said slowly. There was something about her tone of her voice that told me not to push her about that particular comment even though I sensed that there was something off; but this wasn't going to stop me asking my next question.

"And the rest?" I muttered. I watched as Mal's eyes widened before she looked down and pursed her lips.

"Let's just say-" she started as she kept her eyes to the ground.

"The less you know the better" she said as she looked up at me.

"For now..." she finished nervously.


	17. Pregnancy Test

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient on this story. I have been juggling stories and I am trying to make sure every story gets my time however it isn't realty working very well as you have probably guessed. I promise I am trying to get better! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As Ben had decided to be quite cruel with his blackmail prank I decided to be a little bit cruel to him. The week after I went into Auradon City and visited Auradon Joke Shop and I bought a pack of two fake pregnancy tests. I decided that I was going to already do one so Ben could look at it. I just didn't know whether I was going to use the other one; I was probably going to have to use the second one to show that they were fake. So I decided to see how my prank went; or should I say how Ben reacted.

After this for the next week I kept making Ben think that I wasn't very well; I mentioned a couple of times about me vomiting on the morning and some abdominal cramps. Yes he was concerned about me but I kept just brushing it to one side. After this had been going on for a week I had mixed feelings about everything. I had played it really well to the point that there was no way Ben was going to think I was pranking him. However I was nervous about his reaction; I knew for a fine fact that me and Ben were no way near ready to have children. So me pretending to be pregnant was going to come as quite a shock to him.

* * *

It was now Saturday and I decided that enough was enough; I couldn't drag it out any longer. I had to complete this pregnancy prank as it was getting too much; I started to wrack my brain on to start it and I heard my phone go off. I picked my phone up and smiled at what I saw:

* * *

 _"Hey baby, just wondered if you had any spare time to meet up today? It's ok if you don't I know you haven't been very well all week. Love you loads Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx."_

* * *

I quickly text Ben back telling him that I was feeling a little bit better and he could come around any time he wanted. So I started to wait for my unsuspecting boyfriend to arrive and it didn't take very long.

* * *

 _"On way baby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I decided not to answer his text; instead I went to the bathroom and pulled out one of the pregnancy tests and quickly wet one under the tap. As I waited I took the other test out and quickly discarded the box so Ben wouldn't see it; as I looked back at the test I grinned when it said in bold letters **PREGNANT.** I then placed both tests down on the counter then unlocked my dorm door and went on sat on my bed. It wasn't very long before I heard a knock on the door which made me smile.

I decided to stay really quiet and I started to stare into space; I knew that this would worry Ben. I also knew that if I didn't answer Ben would try the door; and I could tell by the way he knocked on the door again that he was a little bit worried.

"Mal!" he called out. I resisted the urge to laugh out at him and I froze when I heard him try the door and it opened.

"Mal" Ben said and out the corner of my eyes I noticed that when his eyes landed on me he smiled.

"Mal honey" he said as he closed the door and quickly stepped towards me.

"Mal" Ben said and I could tell that he was starting to get concerned. I pretended to flinch as if he had just broken my train of thought and I slowly looked towards him and I widened my eyes when my eyes landed on him.

"Ben?" I muttered.

"Mal what's wrong?" Ben asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Ben what are you doing here?" I asked confused. I watched as his eyes widened at my question before he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I came to see you, you said I could this morning" he answered.

"Yeah" I muttered as I looked away from him and pursed my lips together.

"What's wrong Mal?" Ben repeated.

"You're really scaring me" he admitted. I took a deep breath to steady myself and I slowly looked back at him.

"You'll get mad at me" I said sadly and I made sure that my voice broke.

"Why?" Ben asked quickly as he slid closer to me.

"What's happened?" he questioned as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders.

"I can't" I said as I pretended to force a lump down in my throat.

"Ben I'm really sorry but I can't go through this at the moment" I said as I shrugged out of his shoulders.

"Mal?" Ben asked as I stood up.

"Sorry Ben" I said and I quickly walked back into the bathroom and I closed the door behind me.

"Mal!" I heard Ben call through the door.

"MAL!" He shouted louder when I didn't answer him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on" he advised as he banged on the door. I jumped in shock and started to wonder what to do next and then it hit me. I quickly sat down on the floor and slid my back against the wall; I then pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around me.

"Mal open this door!" Ben shouted again. I watched as Ben tried the door and it opened and I watched as his eyes widened as they landed on me.

"Mally" Ben said as he sat down in front of me.

"Please tell me what is wrong" he begged as he slid to my right hand side.

"I want to help" he advised.

"Come here poppet" Ben said as he wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me to him.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I concentrated my eyes on a part of the wall.

"Please talk to me" Ben begged as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Whatever has happened we can talk about it" he stated.

"Yeah" I finally muttered.

"I suppose" I added as I looked to the ground.

"Ben I'm scared" I admitted.

"Of what?" Ben asked.

"A couple of things" I answered as I started to fidget with my rings on my left hand.

"Which are?" he questioned.

"You being mad at me" I said as I made tears come to my eyes.

"It is partly my fault, I guess" I stated as I stared at the floor.

"Why am I going to be mad at you for?" Ben asked slowly.

"Please don't be mad at me!" I begged as I started to cry.

"Hey" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"Hey" he repeated as he started to slowly stroke my back.

"Calm down Mal" he said as he tried to reassure me.

"Just let me in" he pleaded.

"Then I can help you through whatever this is" he said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"What else is making you scared?" he asked into my hair.

"I don't want to lose you" I muttered into his chest.

"Mal I'm getting really scared" he advised and I could hear panic hit the tone of his voice.

"Tell me what is going on?" he begged again. I decided to push this prank on a little bit; there was only so long that I could leave Ben in this predicament. Even though I was about to drop him into another pool of worry and concern.

"Look" I said as I nodded towards the bathroom counter.

"Where?" Ben asked.

"There" I said as I slowly pointed into the direction of the fake pregnancy test. I felt Ben loosen his arms around me and I watched as he stood up and walked up to the counter. I then watched as his eyes slowly widened as he picked up the pregnancy test and took a closer look at it. I saw him freeze on the spot and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Ben?" I asked slowly.

"Ben?" I repeated as I stood up.

"You're-" he started.

"You're-" he stuttered.

"Pregnant?" I finished for him.

"By the looks of it, yeah" I confirmed.

"Ben say something" I begged as I stepped in front of him.

"I don't know what to say" he finally muttered.

"How long have you known?" he said as he finally tore his eyes from the fake pregnancy test and looked up at me.

"Not long" I lied.

"About half an hour" I added.

"I'm guessing this is why you haven't been very well" he said as he looked back down at the test.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Ben" I said as I took the test from him and placed it on the side.

"Ben" I repeated as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Ben please say something" I begged as I started to panic as I looked at his blank face.

"I'm sorry" he muttered as he was still staring into space.

"You're sorry?" I repeated slowly. _What on Auradon was he sorry about?_

"What for?" I questioned.

"I need some space" he advised which made my eyes widen.

"I need to think" he added.

"I'm sorry" he said as he voice broke and he turned to leave.

"Ben" I said as I followed him to my bathroom door.

"Stop Ben!" I said as I wrapped my right hand around his left wrist.

"Stop!" I begged. Ben then turned around and opened the door and I watched as he looked down at my stomach before he returned his gaze to me.

"Mal I know you need me to be there for you and I always will there-" he started.

"For the two of you" he added as he looked back down at my stomach.

"I just need time to think" he advised. I started to panic; _I needed to end this prank and now! I couldn't have Ben leaving my dorm thinking that I was pregnant; it could go too far as he could go and tell his parents!_

"No you don't" I advised as I put my hand on top of his so it would prevent him in leaving.

"I do Mal" he urged.

"You're pregnant!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do" he said panic stricken.

"I know what you need to do" I said calmly.

"What?" he questioned.

"Calm down" I advised slowly.

"Listen to what I am saying" I said as I reached up and cupped his face with both of my hands again.

"I'm not pregnant" I said clearly as I looked into his eyes.

"Mal you've done a test" he countered.

"They are fake" I admitted.

"What?" Ben asked incredulously.

"You better not be pranking me" he stated bluntly.

"Yes" I confessed as I winced at him.

"MAL!" Ben roared as he shrugged away from me.

"How could you do that to me?" he snapped.

"I thought I was about to have to tell my parents" he said as he sighed.

"Mal you can prank me with anything-" he started.

"But not that" he spat.

"Never that" he added.

"Ok" I replied.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"You sure these are fake" he asked as he nodded towards the tests.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Every time they are used they go positive" I advised.

"Watch" I said as I stepped away and picked up the second test; I then turned the tap on and placed the test underneath it. I then held the test up so Ben could see that the test started to show the **PREGNANT** reading.

"I see" he noted.

"How mad are you?" I asked as I placed the test back down on the side.

"Very" he advised sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But I'll calm down" he advised as he looked at me.

"On one condition" he said and I watched as he started to smirk at me.

"Ok" I repeated.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to make it up to me" he stated.

"If you're not too unwell" he teased.

"No" I flirted as I smirked up at him.

"I think I should be ok for that" I said as I jumped up on the counter and slid my hands onto Ben's jacket and pulled him towards me. Ben settled himself in between my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We smirked at each other for a few seconds before I crushed my lips against Ben's; somewhere along the line I heard Ben kick the bathroom door closed and we fell into a very heated make out session as I started to make it up to Ben.


	18. Killer Clown

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this prank. This is actually one of the pranks that I wanted to do and when this idea came to me I decided to extend it to a story rather than a one shot. So I hope you enjoy it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I waited a little while before I got Mal back for her pregnancy prank and I decided to really put some thought into it; I decided that I really had to up my game as I wanted to scare Mal. There weren't very many things that scared her and I wanted to see if I could; so after a little bit of thought I decided to dress as a killer clown to scare her.

However I decided to add a little bit of a twist to it; so with this in mind I went and borrowed a first aid dummy from college. After this I dressed the first aid dummy in some of my clothes and I lay it on my bedroom floor making sure that Mal wouldn't see the head. I then removed the head from the dummy and placed a small watermelon in its place and pulled the hood of my hoodie over it so it would make it look more realistic.

After I looked at my handy work I then looked at the clock; Mal was due in ten minutes as we were going to spend some time together this evening. So with this thought in mind I went into the bathroom to go and get changed into my killer clown costume, that I had bought from Fun and Fancies. _Let's see how you react to this Bertha!_

* * *

"Ben!" I heard Mal call. I quickly pulled my mask over my face and picked my large clown hammer up and quickly got in place next to the dummy.

"Ben!" I heard Mal call again.

"Where are you?" I heard her ask as I heard her footsteps get closer to my bedroom door.

"Where is that bo-" she asked herself but stopped when she noticed me standing there.

"Who are you?" she asked as she lifted one brow up in confusion.

"What on earth are you doing here?" she spat as she looked me up and down.

"Where's Be-" she started but I saw her eyes widen when they landed on the dummy on the floor.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't?" she asked me slowly. I slowly nodded and then rose my hammer up in the air as I laughed darkly.

"NO!" Mal shouted as she stepped forward but it was too late. I swung the hammer to the floor and the hammer collided with the watermelon and there was a bang followed by the watermelon exploding all over the floor. I laughed again as I slowly looked back at Mal and noticed that she had frozen and she now looked panicked.

"No!" she muttered.

"NO!" she shouted as she stared at the dummy on the floor. I used this as my opportunity to slowly walk up to Mal; as I got to her I laughed again and frowned under my mask as she hadn't took her eyes off the dummy. So to bring her back to life; I lightly tapped her on the head with the hammer. I watched as she got a shock and I then lunged at her as I laughed again. I watched as Mal started to panic and she quickly span around and started to run from my room. I started to chase Mal down the corridor however when she was about to turn the corner she then stood still which made me come to an abrupt stop.

"No!" she said through gritted teeth as she span around slowly.

"You killed Ben!" she accused as she looked up at me as she quickly opened her eyes. My eyes started to widen in panic as I noticed that Mal's eyes were now glowing green; I had never pushed Mal this far and I was now mentally kicking myself. By the looks of it she was going to be very upset when she found out that I was pranking her.

"My Benny!" he muttered as she balled her fists up.

"So I'm going to kill you!" she warned darkly as she dove at me. I was scared by Mal's reaction so instinct told me to run and to be quick; I needed to get to a place of safety before I told Mal. However I didn't manage this as I felt Mal dive at me and she knocked me to the floor; my eyes widened in shock as she quickly span me onto my back and she gripped her hands around my throat.

"I'm going to kill you!" she quickly said before she pulled her right hand back. I threw the hammer to one side and tried to push her away or get hold of her hands to no avail. Mal was quite strong and I couldn't stop her swinging her right hand before it collided with my left eye.

"Ow! I shouted.

"Mal stop!" I begged.

"Mal stop it's me!" I advised as I finally managed to grab both of her wrists.

"What?" Mal asked and I quickly pulled to mask off. I watched as she froze as she looked down at me; and blinked for a few seconds.

"Ben" she muttered and I watched as her eyes stopped glowing.

"Got ya!" I said as I winced. I watched as she glared at me and she pursed her lips together.

"Mal are you ok?" I dared to ask as I let go of her wrists.

"Hmph!" she puffed and the next thing I knew I saw her fist appear and I felt pain as it collided with my nose.

"Ow!" I said as my hands rose to my nose.

"Mal!" I shouted. I watched as she quickly got up and ran away from me; I blinked a couple of times still in shock that Mal had just punched me.

"Mal" I muttered and I quickly got up and started to run after her.

"Don't Ben!" she cried.

"Mal!" I repeated as I tried to follow her.

"Just don't!" she snapped and I watched as she ran into her bedroom and she slammed the door shut.

"Mal" I said as I banged on the door.

"Go away Ben!" she shouted.

"No Mal!" I shouted back.

"We need to talk about this!" I urged as I tried the door; but sighed when I realised that she had locked the door.

"GO AWAY!" she roared which made me gulp. _It looked like I might have just pushed things too far this time._

* * *

"Ben are you ok?" I heard my mother say as I was on my hands and knees cleaning up the bits of watermelon from my bedroom floor.

"No" I said as I continued to clean the floor. My mind kept replaying how broken Mal looked when she thought that I had died; _maybe this wasn't the best prank to do after all?_

"Oh" my mother said as she stepped into my room.

"What's happened?" she asked as she sat on my bed. I slowly looked up at her and her eyes widened when she saw my face.

"Why is your face bruised?" she quickly asked as her hands went in front of her mouth.

"Mal" I advised as I flung the cloth I was using in the bucket next to me.

"What?" my mother questioned.

"I pranked her and it completely backfired" I said as I stood up and walked towards her.

"What on earth did you do to her?" my mother asked incredulously.

"I dressed up as a killer clown and scared her but we both took it too far-" I started.

"However" I added.

"I believe I deserve this" I said as I sat down next to her as I pointed to my face.

"How?" my mother asked.

"To make my prank more real I dressed a first aid dummy in my clothes but replaced the head with a watermelon and lay it on the floor in a way so Mal wouldn't see it" I started to explain.

"Right?" my mother prompted slowly.

"I hit the watermelon with the hammer" I advised.

"Well that explains the mess" my mother said as she looked at the floor.

"Oh" she added as her eyes widened.

"You let Mal think that someone killed you?" she guessed.

"Kinda" I advised as I winced.

"Benjamin!" she snapped.

"What happened next?" she asked bluntly.

"I jumped at her and she ran off so I ran after her; but she stopped suddenly and she turned around and glared at me" I continued to explain as my mind started to replay my prank.

"Her eyes were glowing green" I remembered.

"She accused me of killing me" I added.

"She told me that she wanted to kill me and she started to chase me. She managed to catch up to me and wrestle me to the ground" I advised.

"And she hit you?" my mother guessed.

"In her defence she didn't know it was me; well for the first punch" I answered as I pursed my lips together.

"She punched you afterwards?" my mother prompted.

"Yes, she punched me when she got me to the floor and when I removed my mask she looked broken. She then snapped out of it hit me in the nose then ran off crying" I finished explaining.

"Ben!" my mother snapped.

"While I don't condone Mal hitting you-" she started.

"I don't condone your actions either" she said sternly.

"Surely you know how that looked to Mal" my mother added.

"She loves you and she thought she lost you" she finished. I knew this and I felt terrible for putting Mal thought it; in all honesty I didn't really think about the aftermath of my prank. I only thought about how my prank would have got one over on Mal; I didn't expect her to hit me.

"It would have broke her heart" my mother said which broke me out of my train of thought.

"It did" I heard a voice say and I looked up at the doorway of my bedroom. My eyes widened when my eyes fell on Mal; her eyes looked red and puffy and it killed me. I shouldn't have done this prank to her.

"Mal" I said as I stood up.

"I feel bad for hitting you" she advised.

"But I still think you deserve it" she spat as she crossed her arms over her chest as she threw all of her weight onto her right leg.

"Mal I'm so sorry" I said as I stepped towards her.

"Yeah" she answered darkly.

"Whatever" she said sarcastically as she looked down to the ground.

"I've just came to tell you I'm going to go back to my dorm; I need to think about things" she advised before she turned around and left.

"Mal!" I called after her as I started to run after her.

"No don't go!" I begged as I ran after her. I managed to catch up to her and I placed my right hand on her right shoulder which made her turn around.

"What Ben?" Mal snapped.

"You really did that to me? You were cruel enough to make me think that I lost you; the one person in my life that wouldn't do something like that to me" she said as she shoved me as tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Hey" I said as I wrapped my hands around her wrists.

"Come here" I said lovingly as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ben I really didn't like that prank" she sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry baby" I said as I tightened my arms around her and I started to snuggle into her hair. I hated that I had hurt Mal like this; I really had to think about my pranks in the future.

"I didn't really think" I advised.

"Obviously" Mal said as she slowly looked up at me.

"Ben I don't ever want to lose you" she said sadly.

"I can't!" she exclaimed as her voice broke.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled her back to me.

"Mal you are never going to lose me" I said as I attempted to reassure her.

"How can you know that?" she cried as she looked up at me.

"Because I know" I said sincerely.

"I'm not going anywhere" I added.

"Not without you" I added as I pulled Mal back into a tight hug hoping that I would be able to reassure my perfect, purple haired princess.


	19. Dead Girlfriend

**Hey guys, just like the killer clown prank this is one of the pranks that I really wanted to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After Ben's killer clown prank I decided that I wanted to get him back using a similar prank that he had used on me. So after a week of thinking and planning I decided to do the dead girlfriend prank. Yes I thought that I might be pushing things too far but the stakes on our prank war was getting higher and higher as our pranks went on and there was no way I was letting Ben win.

I knew that I was going to spend some time with Ben this evening in my dorm; so I decided that tonight was going to be the best time to get him back. So with this in mind on my free period I went down to Auradon City to do a little bit of shopping. I walked into Fun and Fancies; it didn't take very long before I found what I wanted - fake blood and fake wounds. _Try this on for size Adams!_

* * *

After I got back to my dorm I decided that it wouldn't be very long before Ben would be coming to see me; thankfully my free period was at the end of the day! Also I knew that me and Ben weren't going to be interrupted as Evie was also on a date night with Doug. So with this in mind I started to get to work; I dipped a fake joke shop knife into the fake blood and dropped it on the bathroom floor and then I poured a large amount of blood on the floor. I then took the time to prepare several stab wounds and then littered them onto my chest, face, neck and stomach. I then poured blood down my front and made sure that the blood wept into the wounds; I quickly checked the clock and I grinned I knew that it wouldn't be very long before Ben came to see me so I had nothing left to do apart from being patient and wait.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben call through my dorm door. I quickly lay on the floor and settled myself in the pool of blood. I noted how weird it felt but I pushed this thought away - it wasn't the right time to do or say anything about it now.

"Mal" I heard again and I quickly closed my eyes. I knew that if I didn't answer Ben would try the door; and I also knew he was close to doing this.

"Mal?" I heard Ben repeat as he opened my dorm door. I heard him gasp which told me that his eyes had landed on me.

"No!" I heard him say.

"NO!" Ben shouted as he ran into my bathroom.

"MAL!" Ben roared as he dropped to his knees next to me.

"No!" Ben said and I felt his hands start to roam over me as he tried to shake me slightly as if this would wake me up.

"No!" Ben cried.

"Please don't be dead!" I heard him mutter to himself.

"Please don't be dead!" he repeated in a panicked tone of voice as I heard him slid closer to me. I slowly took a deep breath just before I felt Ben's face press against my chest; I held my breath as I felt Ben's hair brush against my face. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for very long as my lungs started to ache from not being able to breathe.

"She's not breathing!" Ben shouted.

"But her heart is still beating" he muttered to himself.

"There's still a chance" he quickly said as I felt him slid both of his hands into the middle of my chest however he quickly pulled his hands away when his fingers slid into my fake wound.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Oh" Ben repeated as he started to panic.

"Sorry" I heard him say I felt him put his hands back onto my chest but I couldn't hold back any longer. My ribcage was aching and I needed to breathe; full well knowing that this was going to end my prank quickly I took a deep breath.

"Mal!" Ben said as my eyes slowly opened. We stared at each other for a few seconds before a smile spread across my face and I broke out into a laughing fit.

"This is a prank isn't it?" Ben asked as he started to calm down.

"Yes!" I shrieked as I started to hold my ribcage to help contend with my laughing fit.

"MAL!" Ben roared which made me laugh even more.

"Stop laughing!" he snapped.

"I thought that I had lost you" he said sadly as he pouted. I looked up at him and looked at his hurt face; I now knew how he felt when he did the killer clown prank to me. I hated to see Ben upset; yes I did it intentionally but I had to make it up to him. I stopped laughing at him and smiled at him as I slowly sat up.

"I know it is cruel-" I started.

"But I wanted to get you back the same way" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"You're covered in fake blood" I said as I noticed that Ben now had fake blood all over his clothes.

"So are you?" he replied as he nodded in my direction.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Shower time together?" I teased knowing that this would get me out of his bad books.

"Hmmm" Ben purred.

"If you don't want to then that is up to you" I stated.

"Just saves time" I added as I shrugged.

"And water" I finished.

"I'll also go and get you some clothes out of your dorm" I offered as I pulled one brow up at him.

"And I can wash you and you can wash me I guess" he flirted.

"Something like that" I flirted back with a large grin.

"It's a good thing I love you" he said as we both stood up slowly.

"Ditto Beastie" I replied with a smug grin. I looked up at Ben and winked at him before I quickly pulled onto Ben's tie and pulled him towards me so his chest was now pressed against mine. I quickly pressed a kiss against his lips and we fell into a long and loving making out session. I vaguely remember hearing Ben kick the bathroom door shut as we were kissing and letting our clothes fall to the floor. I broke away from Ben as we were nearly naked and he grinned down at me; yes we had now frightened the living day lights out of each other but we would always have each other and this was the main thing.


	20. I haven't been completely honest

**Hey guys, what did you think of my last prank? Thank you for coming on this journey with me, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After Mal's dead girlfriend prank I left it for a couple of weeks before I retaliated, we had both agreed to tone our pranks down as the way they were going it was getting too much. Also the conversation with my father when I done the second hot sauce prank on Mal was starting to play on my mind. Because of our prank war me and Mal had caused both physical and mental harm to each other; yes we both took everything in high spirits but my father was right - there was going to be a point where things got too much. So with this in mind I decided to really tone things down and decided to do a text prank.

It was now Friday afternoon, and I had already made plans to see Mal this evening; so as I had a free period before I had to go and see Mal I decided to start with my texting prank. I was also armed with purple roses and strawberries to help get her to forgive me when I went to see her.

* * *

 _"I haven't been completely honest with you..."_

* * *

I grinned to myself as I watched my phone notify me that Mal had read my text and I placed my phone down in front of me to watch her reaction:

* * *

 _"Ok... Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
_

 _"About what? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
_

 _"Ben? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
_

 _"What are you going on about? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
_

 _"Ben!"  
_

 _"Hmmm ok"  
_

 _"So now you're not going to answer me?"  
_

 _"Well this isn't making me worry at all!"  
_

 _"Ben whatever it is I'm sure we can talk about it?"  
_

 _"Ben I'm going to come looking for you if you don't start answering. I don't think you are in a meeting so you should be able to text me back!"_

 _"Are you going to respond or what?"_

* * *

I watched as Mal attempted to ring me; and I let it ring for a few times before I declined her phone call. I grinned as I watched her reaction and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 _"HOW DARE YOU KNOCK ME ONTO VOICEMAIL!"_

* * *

I watched as she attempted to ring me again and I let my phone ring for a little while before I knocked her call off again. Thankfully I was already hidden in my dorm so Mal couldn't get to me. I grinned down at my phone again as she tried to ring me and I smirked as I declined her call again.

* * *

 _"ANSWER THE PHONE!"_

* * *

Again my phone lit up and started to play its usual ringtone as she attempted to ring for the forth time; and I had great satisfaction in cancelling her call again.

* * *

 _"NOW!"_

 _"BEN!"_

 _"I am really panicking here Ben"_

* * *

I started to feel a little bit bad; however I pushed this to one side as I remembered her dead girlfriend prank. I was snapped back to reality when Mal tried to ring me again but yet again I wanted to tease her further so I cancelled her call.

* * *

 _"ANSWER YOUR PHONE!"_

* * *

I decided to put Mal out of her misery; I had kept her waiting for nearly an hour after all!

* * *

 _"Mal calm down. I'm pranking you! Please remember I love you so much and try not to be too mad at me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

It didn't take very long for Mal to text me back; and by the looks of it she wasn't very happy with me!

* * *

 _"I can't believe you really did that! I thought there was something really wrong! I was really worried in case you had to break up with me or something! You have really upset me Ben! Don't bother coming to my dorm! I really don't want to know!"._

* * *

I decided to ignore Mal's advice and I left my dorm armed with my strawberries and roses; I knocked on the door and I heard it go silent in Mal and Evie's door. I took a deep breath to steady myself and I was surprised when Evie answered the door.

"That's not going to help you" she advised as she looked at the box of strawberries and purple roses in my hands.

"She's that annoyed at me?" I asked slowly.

"By the looks of it-" Evie started before looking into her dorm.

"Yes" she confirmed as she looked back at me. I gulped and took another deep breath; fingers crossed I could calm Mal down.

"But I will leave you both to it" she advised.

"I guess you need to talk" she said as she quickly left her dorm leaving the door open for me to enter. I slowly walked into the dorm and knocked the door closed behind me; my eyes then fell onto Mal who was sitting on her bed looking down, twirling her phone in her hands.

"Mal" I said as I walked towards her bed.

"I'm sorry" I added as I continued to walk towards her.

"Can't you read?" she asked darkly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I said I didn't want to know, I told you not to come here" she snapped, still not taking her eyes from her phone.

"And you still come and see me" she added as she rolled her eyes.

"Mal I'm sorry" I repeated as I slowly sat down next to her on her bed.

"Yeah" she muttered as she pouted. I pulled one brow up in confusion; I started to get the gut feeling that there was something more going on here. I placed the flowers and strawberries in front of me before I turned back to her.

"Come here Dragon" I said as I wrapped my arms around her and attempted to pull her into a hug.

"No" she said bluntly as she shrugged out of my arms.

"Don't! I'm too annoyed!" she advised as she pursed her lips together.

"I see" I noted as I looked down sadly.

"What part of it annoyed you?" I muttered.

"I don't know" she advised.

"I guess-" she started which made me look up.

"It's stupid" she dismissed as she shook her head.

"It's a prank" she sighed.

"Yes but it obviously touched a nerve" I stated.

"What upset you?" I asked.

"Mally" I said in a sing-song voice when she didn't answer.

"Please?" I begged as I pouted at her.

"I just started to panic and all these things came into my head" she admitted as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Like?" I prompted.

"You didn't want me" she said sadly as her voice broke.

"You had to break up with me for some reason" she quickly added.

"I don't know" she finished as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey!" I said and I quickly pulled her into a hug however this time she let me. She rested her head against her shoulder and snuggled in slightly; I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I was still mentally kicking myself for doing this prank; hopefully Mal will forgive me.

"I'm sorry for doing this prank" I muttered.

"You know I love you" I urged.

"And you know what?" I said.

"What?" Mal said as she slowly looked up at me.

"I think everything we have already been through together shows us both that this is for keeps" I said lovingly with a smile.

"Even when you pretend to be dead" I teased.

"Or you try to scare me and chase me" she teased back.

"Of course" I answered.

"You always get around me" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"Yep" I replied cheekily.

"The only one that ever will" she answered.

"Well I know how to tame my Dragon" I said cheekily as I winked at her.

"Hey!" she said as she jabbed me in the chest. I grinned at her before I quickly picked the box of strawberries up and held them close to her.

"Strawberry?" I offered. I watched as she pursed her lips together; I knew she wanted them she was just trying to dig her heels in with me - this wasn't going to work. I knew that I was going to get my way.

"You know you want one?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Ben I'm meant to be annoyed at you" she stated as she continued to stare at the strawberries.

"Well you don't have to be" I countered in a sing-song voice.

"Come on" I said trying to persuade her.

"Bertha!" I teased with a funny face.

"Oi!" she said as she jabbed me in the chest again.

"Fine!" she puffed.

"Since you brought me these it would be rude to not take them" she said as she smiled as she took the box from me. I watched as she opened the box and pulled a strawberry out and started to eat it. I went to put my hand in the box but Mal quickly swatted my hand away.

"These are mine!" she accused.

"Fine" I chuckled and I looked down at the bed. I then felt something tap my on my arm and when I looked up at Mal and saw that she was offering me the box; she then winked at me which made me grin at her.

"So I guess I'm forgiven?" I teased.

"Yeah" she advised.

"I think I better" she teased.

"No one else will take this crap from you" she added sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said pretending to be hurt. I then felt suddenly playful; I dived at her which knocked Mal onto her back and the strawberries and flowers went everywhere.

"Ben no!" Mal shrieked as I slid my hands onto her sides.

"Don't tickle me!" she begged. I smiled down at her and quickly straddled her.

"You've got flowers and strawberries all over my bed" she whined as she looked around at her bed" she whined as she quickly swept the strawberries up and placed them back in the box.

"And?" I teased as I took the box from her and put it on her bedside cabinet.

"They can easily be moved" I stated as I quickly knocked the flowers onto the floor.

"Benjamin Adams!" Mal snapped.

"What are we going to do with you?" She flirted.

"I can think of a few things" I teased as I brushed my nose against hers.

"So can I" she flirted before she quickly pressed her lips against mine and we both fell into a heated make out session that only ended when Evie came back into the room. Me and Evie shared an nervous glance but I heard a giggle and I looked back at Mal and she had a large grin on her face; I couldn't help but grin at my beautiful princess. She was my world - no matter how much we wound each other up.


	21. Broken PS4

**Hey guys, I can't believe we are onto this chapter! Thank you for coming on this journey with me, it means a great deal that you have taken the time to read this story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter - so I hope you do enjoy it as well. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A month had passed since Ben's last prank and to be honest we had kind of left our prank war for a little bit; this was only down to the fact that exams had started and we really didn't have any time to prank each other. The time that me and Ben spent together was precious as it was very limited so our pranks were kept at bay. However a situation arose which made me decide to prank Ben.

We were all sat in the library revising and things were getting a little bit tense; Ben had already snapped at me a couple of times already and to be honest I didn't like it. I knew that Ben didn't mean it; he had a lot on his plate with revision and his other commitments but I still didn't like being snapped at. As time went on he even called me a stressed dragon; he quickly apologised and said that we could see each other tonight and he would make it up to me. I accepted this however I also decided that I was going to prank Ben to teach him a lesson.

So after college before I went to go to see Ben I went into Auradon City and I visited Auradon Gaming and I bought an outer casing for a PS4, there was no way that I was going to trash even a reconditioned one! I smiled as I left the store and started to head towards Auradon Hardware Store - _let's see how you react to this Adams!_

* * *

I was now at Auradon Castle and I had got myself settled onto the balcony above Ben's office and I got to work; I placed everything onto a nearby table and I had already hid Ben's actual PS4 in my bedroom at the castle. I didn't know how this prank was going to go so I hid it just in case. So after everything was set up I then rang Ben to kick start this prank off.

"Hey Beautiful" Ben answered as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Handsome" I replied.

"Not long till your here and we can spend some quality time together" he stated lovingly.

"Ben I'm already here" I advised.

"And I have something for you" I said happily. I knew that this prank was going to send him over the edge; I did feel a little bit bad but an afterthought came to me - _maybe he deserved it._

"Or should I say something to show you" I amended.

"Oh" Ben replied.

"What?" he asked.

"Hang on" I answered and I turned my face time on and I balanced my phone on the table in front of me so he could now see me and the PS4.

"Where are you?" Ben questioned as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I'll tell you in a bit" I answered dismissively.

"Do you recoginise this?" I said as I picked up the empty PS4.

"That's a PS4" Ben answered.

"Correction" I stated smugly as I smirked at him.

"This is **YOUR** PS4" I said sarcastically but I made sure I emphasised the word _'your'_.

"Right?" Ben replied slowly.

"Why do you have it?" he asked slowly.

"I thought it would be fun to play with it" I advised dismissively.

"Right" Ben repeated slowly.

"Why is it on the balcony?" he questioned slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion again.

"Well as you have been saying I've been a bit stressed lately" I said dismissively as I picked up the hammer out of the camera's eye.

"I thought I would take your advice and get something to help to distress" I said sweetly.

"So I thought this would help" I said smugly as I showed Ben the hammer.

"Mal" Ben said slowly and I watched as his eyes widened as he noticed what I was about to do.

"Don't" he warned slowly. I winked at him before I quickly swung the hammer and hit it right in the middle of the outer casing.

"MAL!" Ben roared.

"Please tell me you haven't" he begged.

"Let's look" I said sweetly.

"It would appear I have" I said sarcastically as I showed Ben the PS4 with an obvious crack in it.

"MAL!" Ben shouted.

"Oh I'm not finished yet" I said smugly and I continued to hit the PS4 another five times.

"MAL STOP IT!" Ben shouted. I chuckled to myself; I watched as Ben angrily sighed at me when I did this - in fact I was very surprised that he hadn't come looking for me before now.

"Yeah you're right" I said slowly and sarcastically as I sighed and lazily dropped the hammer on to the table.

"I'm bored now" I said dismissively and I picked the PS4 casing up and threw it over the balcony and it landed on the balcony next to Ben's office with a loud smash.

"No" I heard Ben say as I picked my phone back up.

"NO!" Ben shouted as he quickly stood up and opened the balcony door. I turned the face time off and walked towards the balcony and I watched as Ben walked onto the balcony underneath me.

"No" I heard him say as he stepped towards _"his"_ PS4. I watched and I couldn't help but grin as I watched his face drop as he looked at the trashed PS4.

"NO!" he shouted.

"MAL!" he roared.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD FOR THIS!" he said as he glared up at me.

"Promises promises baby!" I teased.

"Oh Mal look at it!" Ben whined as he threw his arms up in despair. I watched as he went to pick it up but his face then dropped again and I grinned at his confused expression.

"Hang on" I heard Ben say as he picked it up.

"What the-" he said and my grin got larger as I watched as he clicked on that it wasn't actually his PS4 I had destroyed.

"Did you actually think I would trash your PS4?" I asked which made him look up at me.

"Even though you called me a stressed Dragon?" I asked him sarcastically.

"So you decided to prank me?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed with a smug grin.

"And teach you a lesson" I added.

"Word of warning Adams" I warned him.

"Piss me off like you did today and I'll really trash your PS4" I added darkly.

"I guess I haven't been very nice to you today" Ben said as he pursed his lips together.

"I'm sorry baby" he apologised sincerely.

"You will be" I chuckled.

"Hang on" Ben said before he ran off the balcony. I waited for a couple of minutes before I heard Ben run into the room; he smiled at me when his eyes landed on me and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Hey!" he said in a sing-song voice as he walked up to me and put the fake PS4 onto the table next to me.

"Hey!" I replied in the same tone.

"Sorry for being a grouch and snapping, I guess we both have been quite stressed recently" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I pursed my lips together.

"Sorry for pretending to trash your PS4" I apologised.

"I think you love it more than me" I said as I looked down at the now trashed PS4.

"Nope" Ben answered happily which made me look up at him.

"Close but no" he teased which made me pout.

"Come here you" Ben said lovingly before pulling me close to him and he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to explain something to you. This is the end of this story; I have enjoyed writing these pranks but this last prank leads onto the pranks that take place in my main story.**

 **Much love**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
